Mass Effect: Sable Dreams
by Knight5923
Summary: After Shepard is struck with an enigmatic Prothean vision, he and his quarian lover find themselves on a perilous journey to unravel an age old mystery, the solution to which could spell salvation for all life in the galaxy. Sequel to previous FanFic.
1. Chapter 1

**Mass Effect: Sable Dreams**  
**Chapter 1**

Tali rubbed her eyes sleepily as she woke. She looked across the small, sterile room at the far wall, where the new enviro-suit Shepard had bought for her hung, its alluring lavender patterns capturing her eye. She could feel his arm draped languidly about her waist, his warm chest pressed against her back, rising and falling as he slept. After Tali had recovered from being held captive by Fist, Shepard had suggested taking some time off to rest. Even after her return and recovery, Shepard had remained haggard, his sleep constantly interrupted by nightmares of her loss, of what he had been forced to do to retrieve her. Her heart broke to see him suffer. Since they had to visit the migrant fleet to find a new environmental suit, she had proposed they stay for a few days aboard the Rayya to relax among her friends and family. Shepard had gladly agreed, ever eager for the chance to be alone together. Thanks to powerful immuno-boosters, the clean environment, and Shepard's purposefully meticulous hygiene, Tali was able to spend hours outside of her suit comfortably, cherishing every opportunity to lay huddled safely in his powerful arms. She lifted his hand from her hip and wrapped his arm tightly around her shoulders like a blanket. Shepard stirred, his embrace tightening warmly as he woke. "What time is it?" He asked groggily.  
"Does it matter?" Tali cooed softly. "We have no where to be. We could stay in bed all day."  
"Your right," He whispered, kissing the back of her neck softly, "we have nothing but time."  
His soft lips against her skin caused an electric shiver of anticipation to course down her spine, his thick stubble bristling softly against her. She sighed contentedly. What had begun as a simple act of casual intimacy subtly gained a voracious edge as Shepard's lips slowly traced the gently curving line of her thin neck. "How can you not be tired after … you know … last night?" She teased enticingly. She reached back and stroked his exposed thigh where he lay spooned next to her. With his lips still pressed against her skin, she felt that familiar, irresistible smile crossing his face, and found her lips quickly following suit. Her back arched as she pressed her skin firmly against his warm body. Ecstasy thrilled through her as Shepard's fingers slowly traced down the central valley of her chest, gingerly caressing the supple flesh of her stomach as his hand continued to explore her lithe form. She bit her lip as she heard his breath catch while she writhed sensuously against him. Shepard's intimate embrace suddenly grew slack as he released her from his grip and rolled away. Tali heard a quiet groan followed by a muffled thump resonating through the small room. She paused for a confused moment, then rolled over. Shepard was no longer on the bed. "It's only our fourth time, and you already want to try it in new places?" She inquired coyly. She smiled playfully as she crawled across the sheets, stifling a giggle. "What are you doing down there?" She asked as she peeked over the edge of the mattress. Her eyes bolted wide as she looked down. Shepard lay on the cold metal plates of the floor, his eyes rolled back into his head, his body convulsing violently. Tali leapt to his side, cradling his head in her lap to keep it from cracking off of the deck. "Shepard!" She shrieked. "Shepard, wake up!" She quickly slapped the comm unit on the nearby wall. "Captain Kar'Danna, this is Tali'Zorah, I have a medical emergency in my quarters!" She yelled. "Please, contact Doctor Chakwas Vas Normandy! I need her now!"  
"Understood. A Med team has been dispatched. The Normandy is on its way." Kar'Danna replied promptly.  
Tali rocked slowly back and forth, stroking Shepard's sweating brow with concern. "Come back to me, Shepard…" She pleaded, her vision blurring with tears.

Shepard found himself floating in an unending void, darkness extending in all directions. The unsettling sensation brought back memories of the final thoughts that scorched through his mind before his torturous, suffocating death above the icy planet of Alchera. Thoughts of never seeing his friends again, of the Reaper threat looming over the undefended galaxy. The most horrible of all was the thought of his life unfulfilled, of not growing old with Tali at his side. Frosty pin-pricks of light began to materialize around him. He tried to move, but found he had no perception of his body, as though something had torn his mind from its fleshy case and cast it into the night sky. The unsettling peace of his surroundings was suddenly shattered as the stars on the horizon streamed toward him, burning into his eyes. Images flashed before him; terrifying images of surgical mutilation, of biological creatures being implanted with all manner of technological oddities. Mouths gaped, screaming in agony over the sound of whirring drills and saw blades. He tried to look away, to stop seeing, but to no avail. The barrage of cruel visions continued unabated. He tried to scream, to beg for mercy, but all that echoed through the space were the tortured wails of the poor souls depicted. Pink flesh was callously cut and removed, leaving harsh wires and jagged metal in its place. Just when he felt that he could take no more, that he was on the slippery precipice of mental collapse, Shepard was once more ensconced in darkness.  
He fell to his knees, hiding his face in his hands. After several bracing moments, he opened his eyes. He realized he was once more in his body, dim light illuminating the sharp and efficient lines of the N7 armor protecting his skin. He looked around, evaluating his environment. He was in a small clearing of a thick, verdant jungle, the steamy warmth causing water droplets to condense and trickle down his visor. The diffuse crimson light of an ancient star filtered down though the canopy overhead, casting the world in eerie shades of deep green, orange, and scarlet. Spores of pollen danced across the scattered beams, seeming to defy gravity as they glided aimlessly through the still air. The chirps and hoots of unknown animals echoed down from the leafy ceiling. Shepard's brow creased in confusion as he looked over his shoulder. Some distance to his left, the unexpected sight of well maintained masonry sparkled in the alien glow. Shepard rose to his feet and cautiously approached the construct. It was a walkway built of soft, white stone. It stretched five feet wide, and was dug three feet into the forest floor, abstract tile mosaics decorating the short walls. Shepard dropped into the shallow channel and looked down its length. In the distance, the path seemed to dead end at a broad opening with trails branching to the left and right. Behind him, the walkway extended further into the damp jungle. Shepard apprehensively walked forward toward the opening, his eyes sweeping defensively across the nearby wall of trees.  
The jungle slowly receded as Shepard approached the end of the walkway. He approached the far wall of the path and gazed in absolute amazement at beauty of the sight that lay before him. Cut into the ground was a deep chasm, perfectly round and faced by the same pure, white stone as the walkway. Gaping down into the rift, Shepard guessed it must have been close to five thousand feet deep, and two or three times that in diameter. Within the first twenty vertical feet of the stone-lined wall, intricate depictions of strange alien beings shone out in glittering rock of varying color and shade, wrapping around the circular cleft. Below the colossal frieze was a tall vent which encircled the entire construct. Water cascaded out of the opening, creating a breathtaking three hundred and sixty degree waterfall, white sheets of churning water crashing into the heart of the abyss. A singular spire rose out of the center of the roiling mists, a tall mesa the color of dark jade gleaming in the ruby red sunlight. The straight-edged mount rose to the same level as the surrounding land. Four long bridges radiated out from the plateau to meet the encircling walkway. Out on the central stone, a massive building stood, looking as though it had grown out of the rock over thousands of years; its jagged pinnacles and crystalline peaks clawing at the burnt orange sky. The edifice appeared to be constructed out of the same viridian stone as the spire itself, its sides accented by bolted black metallic seams.  
As Shepard stood aghast, a quiet hissing sound echoed through his ears. Curious, he looked around to find a source, but found none. His eyes were curiously drawn to the lone building, his legs urging him to approach despite the cold finger of foreboding scrabbling down his spine. The sound slowly grew in volume, becoming clearer with the passing seconds. The hiss became a buzz, which in turn became a hushed whisper. It was the voices which had shrieked in pain earlier. Now they whispered calmly, talking over one another. Although he was certain he had never learned the odd language that was spoken, Shepard found himself recognizing the sounds and words, understanding bits and pieces of what was being said. As the volume continued to increase, the voices grew more confusing, interrupting and overlaying each other, until all that remained was an unintelligible stream of noise. "Sl….. slow down…" Shepard stammered quietly, bringing a hand to his head as he tried to piece the conversation together. "You're …… you're talking to fast, I can't understand…" The voices grew constantly until a jarring roar rattled through Shepard's skull. "No!" He shouted, holding his head tightly. "It's too much! Stop, please!" He fell to the ground, huddled in the fetal position, his arms wrapped tightly around his helmet. As the roar grew to an ear-piercing shriek, darkness slowly crept across Shepard's vision until eventually his consciousness slipped away and the world faded once more to black.

Tali sat stiffly on an uncomfortable chair, watching Shepard's bare chest rise and fall as he lay on the small observation table. She hadn't left the med lab in more than twenty four hours, refusing to leave Shepard's side. He had been transferred to the Normandy within minutes of Tali's call for help, and the convulsions subsided shortly thereafter. He remained unconscious, but his sleep was anything but peaceful. It was not unusual to hear him moan painfully, or watch his muscled body seize momentarily with excruciating tension. On several occasions, both Tali and Chakwas had feared the worst when he had ceased breathing for minutes on end, only to see his body relax moments later and pick up the rhythm once more. For one of the few times in her life, Tali was glad for her tinted faceplate, hoping that the doctor couldn't see her tear stained face. She reached forward and took Shepard's hand in hers, squeezing it gently. His closed eyes moved quickly beneath their lids, darting from side to side. The rest of the crew had visited periodically throughout the day to check on his status. Joker had entered awkwardly under the pretense of ailing from sore joints, his worried eyes never leaving the sight of his fallen Commander. Even Miranda had come, trying to distract Tali from her worries with some Geth data she had pulled off of the extranet. Seeing her gesture fail, she simply rubbed Tali's back supportively, offered a few words of hope and left her in peace.  
Tali stared down a Shepard's hand as her thumb absently stroked over his hardened knuckles. She felt a compassionate touch at her shoulder and turned to see Chakwas looking down on her, concern mirrored in her eyes. "Why don't you go get some rest?" She suggested softly. "You haven't slept all day. I can keep an eye on him for you, wake you if anything changes."  
Tali felt tears well at the corners of her eyes at the thought of leaving. "I wouldn't be able to sleep anyways." She muttered quietly. "I need to be here when he wakes. I …… I want him to see my face, to know that everything's alright."  
Chakwas squeezed her shoulder with understanding. "I think I'll go grab something to eat. Can I get you anything? I think Garrus has some leftovers from dinner still, if you'd like them."  
Tali placed her hand over the doctor's gratefully. "No, I'll be alright. But thank you …" Chakwas gave her shoulder one final squeeze, then turned and left the room.  
Tali leaned forward, allowing her head to rest on Shepard's sheet-covered legs. She watched her tears slowly cascade down her faceplate, dripping into the moisture capturing fabric of her enviro-suit. She closed her eyes, nearly lulled to sleep by the rhythmic in and out of Shepard's breath. He had told her how difficult it had been for him to sit by helplessly while she lay ill in his cabin after their encounter with Fist. Her heart had gone out to him, but now she knew exactly what he had meant. As much as she wanted to, there was nothing she could do to improve his condition. All that was left to her was to wait, and to keep hope alive. She slowly shook her head as she felt the muscles in his legs and hand tense violently once more, forever fighting an invisible foe. She opened her eyes and was shocked to see Shepard sitting up straight, his eyes open wide, haunted by unknown terrors. "Where are we?" He half shouted, his voice stricken with fear.  
Tali leapt to her feet. "Shepard!" She exclaimed. She gently took his head in her hands and pulled him tightly to her chest, holding him closely. "We're on the Normandy. It's alright; you're safe now …… we're safe." She whispered softly.  
She felt his body physically relax at her touch, at the sound of her voice. Shepard choked on his breath as a pained groan escaped his lips. He carefully massaged the strained muscles in his legs. "What the hell happened?" he asked as he pulled back from their warm embrace, pawing at his eyes blearily.  
Tali rapped heavily on the nearby window, drawing the doctor's attention from the galley. "I don't know." She explained. "We were laying in bed on the Rayya, and all of a sudden you had some kind of seizure. You've been unconscious for more than a day."  
Chakwas hurriedly entered the room, a smile of relief on her tired face. "Commander, it's good to see you're back with us."  
Shepard smiled through his exhaustion. "Back is right." He said, confusion tainting his words. "I saw …… something. I was somewhere else. It was like the vision from the Prothean beacon, except it wasn't Ilos this time. It was …… someplace else, I'm not sure. There were voices, but I couldn't make out what they were trying to tell me."  
"Another Prothean vision?" Tali asked, turning to the doctor. "How is that possible?"  
"I'm not sure …" Chakwas said, pausing in contemplation. "This really isn't my area of expertise, but I suppose it could be some kind of hidden message or secondary transmission that got implanted in your subconscious mind. It could have been passed on by one of the Beacons on Eden Prime or Virmire, or even part of the Thorian Cipher given to you by Shiala. I don't really know enough about Prothean technology to be certain, though."  
"But why did this come to the surface now?" Shepard asked, his brow furrowed curiously.  
Chakwas smiled down on Shepard. "Well, you were arrested, your friends were kidnapped, you escaped from prison, you gave yourself a concussion, you fought to recover your crew, and you gallantly saved Miss Zorah, here, despite all odds. I'd say you've been under quite a bit of stress lately." Shepard nodded and chuckled quietly, then winced in pain at a tender muscle in his chest. "According to Tali's report of events leading up to the episode, I'd say it was likely that in addition to the sudden rush of endorphins and adrenaline from the two of you …"  
"I … think we get the point." Shepard interrupted with an embarrassed smile. Tali felt her cheeks burn as she blushed heavily beneath her helmet, anxiously avoiding eye contact with the doctor. "So what …" Shepard continued, "do we have to look forward to this happening every time we're … together?"  
Chakwas laughed warmly. "Oh, I doubt it." She replied. "Now that it's moved from your subconscious to your conscious mind, it shouldn't be susceptible to random triggering anymore. Now it's in your active mind like any other thought or memory. But again, I'm no expert in Prothean technology. If you want a clearer answer, you need to find one."  
Shepard sighed regretfully. "Well ……" He said, looking to Tali, "I only know one…"  
Tali's shoulders dropped as realization sunk in. "We're going to Illium, aren't we?" She asked, already knowing the answer. Shepard silently raised his hands, an awkward apologetic smile crossing his face. "Oh Keelah …"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
**Illium**

Tali stood in front of the round office door, wringing her hands anxiously. She cast a sideways glance at Shepard. Although he was much better at hiding his emotions, she could tell by the subtle lines of his face that he was equally uncomfortable. He caught her gaze and smiled reassuringly. "It'll be alright." He whispered, "We'll just go in, get this thing cleared up, and be on our way."  
"Right." She replied, nodding with more confidence than she actually felt. _Keelah_, she thought to herself as she brought a hand to her faceplate, _He's nervous, and he's the one she cared for. I'm the woman he left her for, how am I supposed to feel?_ Tali had heard little from Liara after Shepard's death had torn the crew apart. Once news had spread that she and the newly resurrected Shepard were together, word had ceased all together, a silent tension building across the void of space.  
Tali braced herself, gritting her teeth as Shepard activated the door controls. The circular door turned and receded into the wall. Shepard walked into the room with Tali following in his wake. Liara looked up from her desk and smiled. "Shepard." She said warmly as she stood and wrapped her arms around his neck in a friendly embrace. "It's good to see you again, and in one piece no less." Looking over his shoulder, she spotted Tali standing behind him. Her smile faded for a moment, only to be forced once again onto her face. She awkwardly detached herself from Shepard and made her way around him. "It's nice to see you as well, Tali'Zorah." She said, extending her hand politely. Tali shook her hand, wishing with every passing second that she were anywhere else in the galaxy, if only to escape the embarrassment. "It's been too long, Liara." She replied as she released herself from the forced civility of the handshake.  
Shepard cleared his throat, bringing Liara's attention back to him. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Tali shaking her head slowly, her bright eyes whispering a silent _Thank You_. "So, what brings you back to my part of the galaxy?" Liara asked as she walked around her desk and retook her seat.  
"Well, I actually need the expertise of a xenoarchaeologist. I've recently experienced another Prothean vision, and I was hoping you might be able to help me sort it out." Shepard explained.  
"Another vision?" Liara asked curiously, leaning forward. "Surely there must be some story behind how that came about. Did you find a new beacon or something to that effect?"  
Shepard's eyes shifted to where Tali stood, then back to Liara. "Uhh ……" he stammered, "There is a story, but it's a long one. Suffice it to say that Chakwas thinks it might have been something left behind from one of the earlier beacons. It's pretty distorted, though. There's some sort of message, but I can't figure out what it's saying. Do you think you could give me a hand?"  
"I…" Liara stuttered as she looked uncomfortably to Tali. "Yes, I think I could do that." She approached Shepard and drew in close, her face inches from his. "Are you ready?" She asked.  
Shepard swallowed heavily, preparing himself. "Go ahead." He replied.  
"Relax, put your mind at ease." Liara intoned quietly as she closed her eyes. "Embrace eternity…" He eyes bolted wide, black as the night sky, and Shepard felt his mind reel.

When he finally came to his senses, Shepard found he stood once more on the edge of the sweltering jungle, the dim star beating down on the white stone blocks of the walkway. He shook his head, trying to reorient himself. He looked to his right and saw Liara observing him silently. She turned slowly, taking in the deep emerald foliage that surrounded her, the intense crimson light shading everything darkly. "This … is a remarkable world." Liara said, her eyes drinking in the sights around her.  
"This is nothing," Shepard said softly, disquieted by his familiarity with the unknown planet, "follow me."  
Moments later, they stood at the end of the walkway, overlooking the deep precipice. The ringed waterfall cast a refreshing spray across the open space, dark rainbows arcing wide under the scarlet sun. Shepard leaned against the nearby rail, looking apprehensively at the structure before him. Although he should have been enthralled by the unimaginable beauty of the vista, he felt a nervous energy swelling within his chest, distracting him from the present. Liara had remained perfectly silent as she took in the wonders before her, as though the simple sound of her breath would cause the world to dissolve into rust and ash. "It's …… It's unbelievable." She muttered quietly as her eyes scanned across the massive building. "I've studied Prothean architecture longer than the life-spans of some species, yet I have never seen anything that looked so new and so ancient at the same time…" Liara sighed contentedly as she slid her hand over Shepard's atop the railing.  
Shepard looked down, then met her eyes. "Liara … we need to …" He grew silent as an unnerving hiss once more filled his ears.  
Liara looked around in confusion, then turned back to Shepard. "What is that?" She asked, her voice tempered with concern.  
The sound rapidly increased in volume, the garbled voices echoing through their skulls. "It's the message." Shepard explained. "As it is, I can't make it out. Is there anything you can do?"  
"I can try …" Liara replied. She closed her eyes, her face creasing as she focused on sorting through the cluttered communication in Shepard's memory. The voices slowly moved over one another, sound waves folding and compressing until all that was left was a single, resonating voice. Liara strained her ears trying to recognize the foreign tongue being spoken. It sounded oddly familiar, but she couldn't comprehend what was actually being said. "Can you understand any of this?" She shouted, trying to make herself heard over the booming voice.  
Shepard held up a hand, his face lifted skyward. He closed his eyes and focused solely on the ever-present message. After several moments of careful examination, a smile slowly crawled across his face. "Yes …" he muttered softly, "Yes, I understand it."

Tali tapped her fingers impatiently against her thigh as she watched the two standing in the middle of the room. _How long is this supposed to take?_ She thought, fighting back the bloom of jealousy that burned in her stomach. Not five feet away, the man she loved was engaged in a moment of unimaginable intimacy with another woman. _And not just any other woman,_ she reminded herself. Although some of his crew had known him longer, Tali was certain that none of them knew Shepard on as deep a level as she did. Even still, she had only an inkling of what went on inside his head. Liara, on the other hand, had actually been there, knew exactly what it was like. Tali bit her lip as jealousy quickly turned to grief and uncertainty. _How can I possibly compete with that?_ She asked herself, fighting back the onslaught of tears that threatened. _Here's a woman who can know him in a way that most species can't even imagine. And she's not trapped in this bosh'tet suit, doesn't have to worry about getting sick from something as simple as a spontaneous kiss_. Her vision blurred as she fought to blink away the salty beads of moisture forming in the corners of her eyes. _No. Get a hold of yourself_. She chided, her fists balled tightly at her sides. _He chose you. He loves you. And he needs you to be strong_.  
Tali nearly jumped, startled as Shepard and Liara jerked away from one another, gasping for breath. Shepard leaned heavily against the desk, his knees weak beneath him. Tali raced over, putting her arm around his back, bracing him with her shoulder. "Are you alright?" She asked, her hand tracing over his chest with concern as she looked up into his face. "Did it work? Did you find anything new?"  
Shepard smiled through his exhaustion. "I'm alright," he replied comfortingly, "just a little out of breath. And yes, it worked."  
Liara found her way around her desk and dropped heavily into her chair. "Just exactly what language was that? And how is it that you can speak it?" She asked, trying to regain her composure.  
Shepard rubbed his brow tiredly. "It's a Prothean dialect, I think. And as far as how I can speak it," he said, tapping his temple, "thanks to the Cipher, I have a thousand years of Prothean culture knocking around in here. I guess that includes languages as well."  
"So what did it say?" Tali urged, her bright eyes scanning his face.  
"It's only a partial message, degraded with age, just one thought repeated over and over." He explained, a hint of excitement edging into his voice. "All it said was '…This could safeguard out species … ensure our survival until the last star burns out…' Everything before and after that was corrupted."  
Tali's head quirked sideways curiously. "What could it mean? Some kind of defensive technology they were developing?" She suggested.  
"Or maybe a new weapons system …" Shepard replied. "Regardless, if a species as advanced as the Protheans thought it would keep them safe, maybe it could be useful against the Reapers." Shepard turned to face Liara. "We need more information. Do you know of any other beacons, something else we might be able to tap into?"  
Liara's face lit up as she turned to her private terminal. "You're in luck, actually. I just received a message from one of my colleagues this morning." She explained as she typed hurriedly into the console. "… A human archaeologist by the name of … ah yes, Doctor Ross. He's taken over the excavation of the ruins on Therum, where we first met. He recently uncovered an expansive burial complex, which he claims contains a large collection of active Prothean artifacts. There's no guarantee that you'll find what you're looking for, but for now it's likely your best chance. The excavation team is off world on sabbatical, right now, so you should have the site to yourself."  
Shepard smiled warmly. "Thanks for everything, Liara. I don't know what we'd do without you." With a wave, the couple turned towards the door.  
"Tali…" Liara called out as they neared the hatch. Tali turned back, facing the young Asari. " …… Keep him safe …" Liara said softly.  
Tali looked to Shepard, then back to Liara. "Like my life depended on it." She replied as she exited the room. She hooked her arm into the crook of Shepard's elbow as the door closed behind them._ Because it does,_ She thought to herself as they strolled down the bustling city streets. _What kind of life could I live without him?_

Therum was a hellish planet, ridges of dark stone cutting across fiery pools of molten metal and rock. The land was stained with the sulfurous amber residue of recent volcanic activity. The excavation site was small, no more than the mine entrance and a few modular domicile units. It did, however, have its own small docking cradle, allowing freighters to bring in supplies and ferry away Prothean relics. The Normandy hung silently in this tiny berth, towering over the rustic complex. Shepard stood at the entrance to the mine, checking over his armor seals. Looking to his left, he saw Doctor Chakwas and Tali doing the same. Considering his negative reaction to the previous vision, Chakwas had quickly suggested she be included in the exploration party. Having a non-combatant on the team, Shepard had wanted a seasoned veteran like Garrus or Zaeed to accompany him. Hearing of Chakwas' justification for going, Tali had swiftly objected. "Let me get this straight." She had said. "You're going down below the surface of this fiery hell-hole to visit a burial complex you're unfamiliar with, where there's a chance you might die convulsing on the ground, and you honestly think I'm just going to sit up here on the ship?" Shepard had relented, her passion and concern lifting his spirits, a constant reminder of why he loved her.  
Shepard unhooked his pistol and loaded in a thermal clip. "Are we ready?" He asked confidently.  
Tali released the shotgun from her waist, slapping it into her palm as it expanded to its full length. "Good to go, Commander." She replied.  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Chakwas agreed, hefting a small duffel of medical supplies to her shoulder.  
"Right," Shepard said as he activated the door controls, "I'll take point, Tali you cover the rear, and Doctor, I want you to stay between us at all times." With that, the troop proceeded into the small tunnel, delving deeply into the planet's ebony crust. After carefully traversing the passage for several minutes, the group reached the exit and stepped out into a darkened space. Shepard stood silently for a long moment, allowing his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting before taking in the remarkable surroundings. They stood in an enormous cavern, some type of volcanic bubble. The entire complex was surrounded by a thick moat of molten rock, under-lighting the entire space with an eerie orange glow. Magma poured from vents high in the walls, cascading in chunky rivulets of blazing golden slag, replenishing the encircling reservoir. Shallow pools of dark liquid circled inwards in concentric rings, at the center of which lay a thick, stone sarcophagus, bathed in the olive colored glow of a nearby active terminal.  
The team carefully crossed a small stone bridge over the fiery, volcanic river and made their way to the first circular pool. Tali looked down through the murky waters. The channel was less than a foot deep, and just over three feet wide. She quickly extended her foot and began lowering herself towards the surface of the still stream. "Wait!" Shepard shouted in alarm. He grabbed her by the shoulder and hauled her back bodily. "Something feels wrong, here." A thought continually gnawed at the back of his mind, the cultural memory of Protheans passed clawing its way to the surface. He looked down at the nearby pool, then extended his pistol out over it. He promptly ejected the thermal clip and watched the cartridge tumble through the air, landing in the circular channel with a muted plunk. Instantly, the liquid burst into a rolling boil, bubbling viciously as the metallic casing was stripped away from the small cylinder. After several seconds, the clip had dissolved completely, its only remnants being a gritty silt lying on the bottom of the pool. "Acid…" Shepard muttered quietly. "I guess the best tech is low-tech when it comes to grave robbers." Tali looked down at her thin, booted feet, then back up at Shepard, her eyes glowing gratefully through the darkness. Shepard's eyes followed the canal along its circular path. Some distance along, he noticed a series of small stepping stones just breaking the surface. "Follow me, and step where I step." He instructed as he made his way to the small crossing. After carefully negotiating three more pools in the same manner, the party found themselves standing before the stone sarcophagus. Intricate designs and pictographs were carved into its surface, the surrounding orange glow casting ominous shadows across the alien faces depicted.

Shepard turned to the nearby Prothean terminal, the true goal of their mission. "If this is anything like the beacon on Eden Prime, you two may want to stand back." He advised as he cautiously typed into the console. Tali and Chakwas retreated to the edge of the nearest pool and watched their companion at work. After inputting a few more commands, Shepard felt a hauntingly familiar sensation overtake his body. His vision blurred, smearing at the edges as his arms were forced down to his sides. The muscles in his body tensed uncontrollably as his felt himself slowly lifted off the ground. As he rose to his zenith, his head fell back as a disorienting wave passed through him. A bright light burst forth from the terminal, and his world dissolved into darkness once more.  
Tali fought the urge to run forward, to try to help Shepard in some way, but she understood it was all part of the process. She watched his body hanging limply in the air, lifeless as a ragdoll. Chakwas held her tightly about the shoulders, her motherly support giving her strength. The doctor's head twisted to the side, her brow creased in concentration. "Do you hear that?" She asked quietly. "It's like a … a dull hum …"  
Tali turned to face the same direction, but could hear nothing over the hiss of steam and the ever present splash of liquid stone pouring into the surrounding moat. "No … I don't hear anything." Tali replied. After several more moments of contemplation, the two turned their focus back to Shepard in time to see him drop heavily to his knees. Tali rushed forward and helped him back to his wobbling feet. "How do you feel, Commander?" Chakwas inquired as she reached for her medical supplies.  
Shepard waved her off. "I'm fine, just … just a little disoriented." He replied.  
"What did you see, Shepard?" Tali asked as he stretched, re-acclimating to his body.  
Shepard smiled eagerly "It was incredible. They …" He paused as he looked around the cavern warily. "…… Do you guys hear that?" he hissed.  
Tali turned once more and surveyed the environment. This time she picked up on what the other two were talking about. A muffled buzz echoed through the enclosed space. She looked towards the entrance tunnel and was surprised to see something approaching overhead. Her eyes shot wide with realization. "Collectors!" She shrieked as she grabbed Chakwas and dove behind the sarcophagus, followed closely by Shepard as the ground nearby was peppered with weapons fire.  
"That's impossible!" Chakwas shouted in disbelief. "We destroyed their base!"  
Shepard leaned over the heavy stone lid and leveled his pistol at the incoming foe. "Try telling them that!" he replied as he returned fire. His efforts were rewarded with the resounding pop of his slugs punching through the heavy carapace of the Collector scout. The winged being plummeted downwards, landing with a heavy splash in the furthest acidic pool, a crackling sizzle permeating the air as its body was slowly rendered. "We need to get out of here, double time!" Shepard commanded as he stood from behind cover. "Before they can send anyone else down that tunnel. Move, move, move!"  
The three raced forward, skipping across the various stepping stones, flying over the thin stone bridge until the reached the exit. "Tali and I will lead. Doc, I want you right on our heels, understood?" Shepard barked. His order was received with quick nods, and the group made a break for the surface. As they neared the tunnel's exit, the synonymous buzz increased ten fold. As they burst forth into the open air, Shepard's jaw dropped as two dozen collector drones loomed overhead. His mind raced as he tried to formulate a plan, but there was no time. "Tali!" He shouted over the growing hum of wings. "Get Chakwas back to the ship, I'll cover your retreat!"  
"But Shepard …" Tali argued.  
"But nothing!" Shepard ordered. "The doctor needs you, I can take care of myself. Now go!"  
Tali paused for a moment, then relented, grabbing Chakwas by the arm and racing towards the docking cradle, her shotgun firing wildly overhead at the incoming drones.  
Shepard needed to draw the Collectors' attention away from his fleeing comrades, and he knew of only one way to do it. He pulled out both his Carnifex Hand Cannon and his Tempest SMG, hefting both into the air. A primal, guttural roar escaped his lips as he opened fire on the approaching aerial army. Shards of exoskeleton rained down upon the rocky field as his shots tore into the incoming wall of insect warriors. After several moments of intense fire, the heavy crack of his weapons reduced to a hushed click as he expelled his last thermal clip. Shepard dropped his weapons and reached to the small of his back, withdrawing his M-100 grenade launcher. The Collectors began to land around him, slowly closing in. He fired grenades into the crowd, causing small pockets of drones to explode outwards, blistering fireballs igniting those nearby. Joker's voice crackled over his comm. "Commander, the ground party is aboard."  
"Good," Shepard snarled over explosions, "Get the Normandy out of here, I can't hold these bastards off for long!" He checked his launcher's clip. _Only one round left_. Tali's voice burst over the channel. "Don't you dare leave, Jeff!" She shrieked. "Shepard, I'm coming back out there!"  
"Joker, I gave you an order!" Shepard growled. "Do your damned job! Tali, you stay put!"  
"Shepard…" Tali squeaked.  
"I need you to do something for me Tali." He said. "We may need more firepower if we have to compete with the Collectors from here on out. We've already got leads on the locations of Grunt and Jack. Get our crew back together, Tali. Take the ship and bring back our family."  
Tali's voice was heavy with anger and grief. "What's the point if you're not here with us?!" She screamed. "I don't know if I can do it without you! I love you, Shepard! … I love you."  
Shepard's voice softened, the reassuring grin on his face apparent even over the comm static. "I know. That's why it has to be this way. I've found you three times before, Tali'Zorah. I can do it again. Joker, go…"

On the bridge of the Normandy, Tali watched through the window as Shepard raised his grenade launcher over his head in defeat. She brought her hands to her faceplate, as though holding back a scream with sheer might. The launcher's barrel exploded as he fired the last grenade straight up into the sky, then dropped the weapon to the ground. The ship's engines roared to life as the docking clamps released. Tears streamed down Tali's cheeks as the sight of the Collector horde closing in tightly on Shepard drifted away below them. The last thing she saw was the blazing explosion of that final grenade as it touched down where Shepard had once stood.

The small crew was gathered around the conference table of the briefing room, a sullen pall hanging heavily in the air. Chakwas was the first to break the impenetrable silence. "What do we do now?" She muttered softly as she stood and leaned despondently against the wall. The crew looked to one another quietly for several moments.  
Miranda stood from her seat and paced slowly. "I suppose we should head back to Citadel space. With Shepard gone, C-Sec should no longer have any quarrel with us." She said.  
Garrus stood, an agitated look on his face. "Wait, wait, wait." He interjected. "I've served on two separate iterations of the Normandy, and I have as much combat and command experience as anyone here, if not more. Who the hell died and left you Captain?"  
Miranda met Garrus' eyes with an icy stare. "Shepard did." She said coldly.  
"Hey!" Joker shouted as he leapt from his chair. "You shut your damned mouth! I've served with Shepard longer than anyone on his crew, and I can tell you right now he wouldn't want a Cerberus agent running his ship!"  
It was now Jacob's turn to stand as his face hardened. "What does Cerberus have to do with anything?" He asked rhetorically. "I think we've all proven where our loyalties lie."  
Zaeed stood and faced Jacob, a wicked sneer crawling across his face. "Right, you're loyal to Shepard. But not necessarily this ship. Who's to say you won't just run whimpering back to your big illusive master with your tails tucked between your legs now that the Commander's not around?"  
A steely voice reigned over the seething fervor. "Enough of this, all of you!"  
All eyes turned to Tali, the last crew member still seated. "Sit down the lot of you, before you make even bigger fools of yourselves." She said, a scorching rage bleeding into her frosty voice. The crew reluctantly returned to their seats while Tali stood and strode to the head of the table. She took a deep breath, trying to recover her composure. "Our Commander is …" Her voice trembled. She cleared her throat, and started over. "Our Commander is gone. In his last communication, he gave me a mission. I'm to gather our crew, to rebuild this … dysfunctional family. I'm going to abide by that order, and if _**any of you**_ gets in my way, I guarantee you'll be sorry. If anyone has a problem with this change in leadership, we will handle that the Quarian way. I'll drop you off on the nearest rock with enough supplies to survive until the next ship through can pick you up. Is that understood?"  
After a brief moment of reflection, reluctant nods of ascension circled the small room. Tali exhaled sharply and took her seat at the table's head. "Crew dismissed." She whispered firmly.

The sun was slowly beginning to set on the volcanic planet of Therum. At the gaping mouth of an ancient mine lay a gory pile of insect-like bodies, a macabre display of scorched torsos and limbs scattered haphazardly. A light dusting of grey ash drifted down from the caldera of a smoking volcano, fine motes of cinder floating through the last rays of the setting sun, settling around the piled corpses as though part of some morbid winter scene. At the explosion's point of origin lay the blasted husk of a single Collector. All that remained of its chitinous back was a gaping hole, a thick soup of pulverized muscle and synthetic components pooled within the remnants of its exoskeleton. The pale yellow sludge rippled as the mangled body shifted. With a hulking groan, the stiff carcass was shoved away, leaving Shepard gasping for breath where he lay on his back. His body ached all over, feeling like a tenderized piece of meat. He felt deep welts covering his skin, and his chest burned with the well-known sting of broken ribs. His mind whirred, remembering the events that took place just before he had passed out.  
The squad of Collectors advanced, closing in around him on foot. He raised his grenade launcher over his head in mock surrender. With the mouth of the weapon aimed directly above him, he pulled the trigger. A blast of super-heated gas carried the explosive shell up and out of eyesight. The surrounding Collectors startled at the discharge, then continued their cautious advance. Shepard allowed the heavy launcher to drop to the ground, raising his hands, continuing his masquerade of submission. He heard the engines of the Normandy fire as the docking clamps snapped loose. He watched the lengthy vessel lift out of its cradle and begin its gentle ascent. Soon, a new noise broke through the thrum of the ship's engines; a high pitched whistling ripping through the air. With his hands still raised, Shepard acted on this cue, leaping towards the nearest drone. He gripped the Collector tightly by its jutting clavicles and swung his feet forcefully into the creature's lower legs, dragging it down on top of him. The drone struggled to right itself, but Shepard held firmly, ignoring its scrabbling claws as he closed his eyes and braced himself. An instant later, the Collector's body was shoved into his with incredible force as the falling grenade exploded off of its back. As the resulting firestorm swept over him, Shepard's vision blurred until eventually the heat, pressure, and pain caused him to black out completely.  
Shepard stared up at the dense clouds in the darkening sky above, his breath recovering slowly. Struggling painfully, he pulled himself to a sitting position, then tried to stand up. Fire scorched through his nerves as he put weight on his left leg. He looked down and saw a jagged fragment of Collector shell protruding from his thigh. Shepard grabbed the shrapnel angrily and tore it from his flesh, a spurt of blood dribbling down his armor, the dark ruby liquid coursing over the light yellow spatter from the massacred drones. He quickly gathered his pistol and SMG, then found a Collector assault rifle lying near one of the bodies. Holding the alien weapon by the stock, he leaned heavily on it, using it as a cane. The nearest settlement was nearly twenty miles away, and he had a long walk ahead of him.

_______________________________________________________________________

I am Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy. I was born aboard the Rayya, a proud member of the migrant fleet. My father was a highly ranked and respected admiral. I am among those who defeated Saren and his army of Geth. I am among those who saved the Citadel from the first Reaper attack. I am among those who destroyed the collector base threatening Human colonies across the galaxy. And now, by special order, I am the Commander of the SSV Normandy SR2.

The only man I have ever loved is now lost to me. His last wish was to have his crew, his friends, his family reunited. This is my mission. This is my goal. And may The Ancestors show mercy to any that try to stop me …… because _**I**_ will not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
**SSV Normandy SR2**

Tali sat in front of the terminal in the Commanding Officer's quarters, her eyes distant. The room was softly illuminated by the pale orange glow of the monitor in front of her and the scintillating blue of the nearby aquarium. A rhythmic, entrancing beat reverberated from the cabin's sound system, causing her mind to drift, lost in the memories of her first chance encounter with Shepard.

Tali stood in the dim alley, fighting back her nervousness as the Turian and his Salarian thugs approached. She was so innocent, so naive; she actually believed Fist could arrange a meeting with the Shadow Broker. The Turian drew his hand callously down her arm as he asked for the promised information. She refused, throwing his hand off of her as a sudden sense of foreboding screamed through her mind. The Turian's jagged facial marking contorted as a wicked grin cut its way across his face. The Salarians suddenly produced pistols and slowly closed in. Thinking quickly, Tali launched a tech mine in their direction and dove for cover. The resulting blast cast the assassins off of their feet, tumbling to the floor. Tali retrieved her shotgun and prepared to defend herself only to hear weapons fire erupting behind her. She looked back in time to see three armed soldiers on the landing above, their weapons raised and firing past her. She peeked around her cover in time to see the last of her attackers crumple to the floor, hugging his punctured chest in agony. She stood and turned to face her saviors. Shepard slowly descended the stairs, his confident eyes burning as he scanned the area for hostiles, beads of perspiration dripping down his brow from the frenzied firefight. She felt an instant attraction, a sharp tingling coursing down her spine. He was like no man she had ever met before. His rigid posture and muscled body spoke volumes of his power and conviction, while his eyes and face whispered of deep compassion and generosity. Her memories raced forward, and she found herself standing in Ambassador Udina's office. Warm light beat down from the artificial sky above, and the sweet scent of the nearby foliage wafted through the filters of her helmet. Although the wonders of the Citadel never ceased to amaze her, at this moment her focus was entirely held by the Commander standing before her. Without thought or hesitation, she offered to serve with him. At first, she had thought it was because it was the right thing to do, because her pilgrimage would be pointless if Saren crushed the galaxy beneath his heel. As she stepped forward and stood by Shepard's side, though, she knew the truth of the matter. This was where she belonged. She was supposed to be here, standing at this man's arm. For the first time since she had left the Rayya, she felt she was home, felt she was safe. Even though she now stood between Saren's army of Geth and the rest of the galaxy, she knew deep down that Shepard would watch out for her, protect her always, as she would for him.

The subtle hissing of the cabin's door brought Tali out of her reverie. She quickly tried to busy herself at the terminal as Garrus' head peeked around the corner. "Is it alright to come in, Captain?" He asked respectfully.  
"Of course," Tali replied, shrugging off the discomfort of her new title, "come in."  
Garrus stepped into the small office area. He looked down at the monitor casually. "Anything I can help you with?" He inquired.  
"No … thank you." She replied as she typed in a few final commands and shut down the terminal. "Just sending out a few messages. Trying to find ...... someone …… who might help us" She whispered quietly.  
Garrus sighed knowingly. "So … any news on … you know, what might have happened to Shepard?" He asked, his small eyes echoing her own concerns.  
"I've had Miranda scouring the extranet and checking with her contacts." Tali explained softly. "So far they're have been no reports from Therum."  
Garrus' face fell. "I'm sorry." He muttered quietly. "This has been difficult for all of us, but I can only imagine what it's been like for you. And now, with the responsibilities of command to deal with …… I'm so sorry."  
Tali squeezed her fist tightly, fighting to find her calm, to keep herself from falling back into a mindless despair. "Garrus …" She said as she looked into his face. "I've never commanded a crew of non-Quarians before. I … I'm not sure if I know how to handle them. Can I count on your help? On your advice?"  
Garrus knelt down on a knee bringing his eyes level with hers. "Tali, even if I hadn't known you for the past few years, hadn't faced countless threats with you, Shepard entrusted you with his ship, with his command. That would be enough." He explained as he placed a reassuring hand on her knee. "But I do know you, Tali. I know what you're capable of. I know what you've done, and what you can do. I know that you can't rest until this mission is complete. You've saved my hide just as many times as I've saved yours. So you ask: Can you count on me? Will I stand beside you in what's to come? You can bet your ass, Captain."  
Tali smirked, a quiet chuckle escaping her lips. "Thanks, Garrus. That means a lot to me coming from you." Garrus squeezed her knee warmly and got back to his feet. "So what was it that brought you up here?" She asked. "Surely you didn't just come up here to give me a pep talk."  
"No, Ma'am, but it's not like it was out of my way." He replied lightheartedly. "I actually came up here to let you know we've arrived at Tuchanka. The shuttle's been prepped, and we're ready to go as soon as you've decided on a landing party."  
"Right." Tali said as she stood from her seat. She adjusted her hood thoughtfully, considering the situation. "Shepard and his reputation were the real keys to our acceptance here last time. It would probably be best if we keep the team restricted to friends of Wrex to ensure our safe passage. That means it's just you and me on this one."  
Garrus flashed the Turian equivalent of a spirited smile. "Aye, Captain. I'll meet you in the shuttle."

Tuchanka was a desolate world, dusty storms ripping across the smoldering corpse that was its surface. Although the nuclear winters resulting from the atomic firestorms of the past had long since subsided, the surface was still littered with the radioactive carcasses of crumbling skyscrapers, stone and steel swimming in thick seas of ash and rubble. Tali stepped into the central chamber of clan Urdnot's camp followed closely by Garrus, his hand resting cautiously on the stock of his rifle. The space was littered with fallen debris, tumbled columns further enforcing to the dystopian aesthetic. Tali approached the small dais in the center of the room where Wrex sat on a throne made of broken stone, two young Krogans standing at his side. "Tali, Garrus!" His voice boomed warmly as he rose from his seat. "It's good to see the both of you." He looked around casually. "Where's your Commander?"  
Tali's gaze fell to the floor. "I'm right here." She replied quietly.  
Wrex's face clouded in confusion and concern. "What do you mean? What's happened to Shepard?"  
Tali tried to respond, but found it difficult to speak around the growing lump in her throat. Luckily, Garrus noticed her struggle and piped in. "… He was attacked by Collectors on Therum. We haven't received any word from the local settlements yet …"  
Wrex slumped heavily into his seat as though the news were a physical blow. "I'm sorry …" he said as he eyed Tali. Although he had not been a member of Shepard's crew for some time, he had always noticed the way Tali's eyes would linger on him whenever he passed, how she would shyly avert her gaze whenever Shepard caught her staring absently. On their most recent visit to Tuchanka, significant glances had regularly passed between the two. Even if they couldn't admit it to one another at the time, Wrex was certain there was something between them. "Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked genuinely.  
Tali cleared her throat, calming herself. "Shepard asked me to gather our crew, to prepare a force incase the Collector threat has returned…"  
Wrex sighed regretfully. "Tali, you know I'd like nothing more than to fight alongside my old friends again. Hell, I haven't seen a decent battle in ages. But my people need me. There've been a number of … political quarrels recently. I can't leave with things in this state."  
Tali nodded. "I understand Wrex, it's alright. We heard Grunt was headed in this direction. Is he here? Can he help us?"  
Wrex brought a hand to his tired face. "Yes, he's on Tuchanka. I'd say you could take him, but he's …… indisposed at the moment."  
Tali stepped in closer. The two guards flanking Wrex reached for their weapons, but Tali brazenly ignored them, leaning in. "You're being awfully evasive. What's going on here, Wrex?" She asked softly.  
Wrex scowled in frustration, then sighed, relenting. "One of our allies, Clan Nakmor, has turned aggressive. Their ambassador demanded additional access to the female camps. He claimed that the descendants of a warrior as highly respected as Nakmor Krall were more deserving of mating rights than what he termed 'the bastard sons of weaker clans'. I told him to quit nattering like a Pyjak and grow a quad." He explained with a scoffing chuckle. His jovial manner quickly fell away as his voice grew resentful. "Well, it looks like he did. He got together a group of his best warriors and has blockaded the Keystone. He's threatened to not allow any of our youth to participate in the Rite of Passage until we meet his demands. I've sent Grunt in with a squad to … negotiate. He was supposed to check in over an hour ago."  
"Let us go find him," Tali offered, "we can provide back up. After he's delivered back here safely, we could take him with us."  
"I'm sorry, but this is a Krogan matter. There are traditions to be upheld." Wrex replied, his tone resolute.  
Tali jabbed a finger fiercely into his chest, her voice growing stern. "Shepard was Grunt's Krantt and Battlemaster. Now that he's gone, those roles fall to me." She said assertively. "By your own traditions, I have the right to fight at his side!"  
Wrex looked Tali over skeptically. After several moments of careful consideration, a grin spread across his wide lips. "So there is some fire in your belly after all, Quarian." He said, respect burning in his words. "You," he barked, waving at one of his young guards dismissively. "Find a working Tomkah and take these two to the Keystone. Bring them back alive, or don't come back at all."

Tali sat uncomfortably in the back of the heavy, wheeled vehicle as it trundled over the uneven fields of Tuchanka's surface. Garrus sat beside her, gripping his armrests tightly to keep from being thrown from his seat. They both sat with their restraints hanging loose at their sides, ready to leap into action at a moment's notice. Tali peered out of the front window past the young Krogan driver. They were nearing one of the few free standing structures left on the planet, the enormous tower of the Keystone standing vigil before them. Low in the sky, Tali spotted what looked like a bright star through the buffeting winds. The point of light arced higher, getting nearer with every passing second. Tali's eyes grew wide with recognition. "Incoming!" She screamed as she grabbed Garrus and dragged him behind their seats. "Brace yourself!" She ordered. She grabbed the four-point harness from the seat in front of her and slipped it on backwards, attaching herself to the relative cover of the backrest. Garrus followed her lead, strapping himself in. An instant later, the approaching rocket slammed into the top of the Tomkah's cabin with brutal force. The rugged vehicle was tossed into the air, tumbling end over end like a flipped coin. With a resounding crunch, it landed on its roof, screeching and scraping across the broken concrete below them. Tali hung upside down from what was now the ceiling, the straps of her harness digging deeply into the chest. She listened for a few long moments, searching for sounds of further attack, before triggering her harness' release. She landed heavily on her side, and simply remained there for several breaths, taking in her new surroundings. Looking towards what once was the cabin, she spotted the charred body of their former driver. Hanging limply nearby was Garrus' inverted body. She stood and approached, quickly checking him for any signs of serious injury. Blood dripped from a small abrasion on his forehead, though despite being unconscious, he seemed none the worse for wear. Tali patted his face firmly, trying to wake him. "Garrus, get up, we have to leave…" She hissed. Getting no response, she drew her hand further back, exacting a stinging slap upon his cheek. Still nothing. With a frustrated sigh, she moved back a step, then reached up and unlatched his harness. Garrus tumbled to the floor, landing in a tangled heap, a pained groan escaping his lips. He shook off his disorientation and looked up at her scornfully. "We're under attack, Garrus, we have to …"  
Her sentence was interrupted by the scraping of the side hatch being yanked open. The dull grey light of the world poured into the dim hull, a heavy form silhouetted in the door way. Tali withdrew her shotgun, ready to defend herself. As her finger tightened on the trigger, Grunt's massive head peered through the open hatch. "What the hell are you two doing here?" he asked, a puzzled look on his face.  
Tali lowered her weapon and helped Garrus to his feet. "We're here to get you. We need your help."  
"Yeah, well, I could use a little help myself. We're not exactly alone out here." He muttered as her leaned back out of the doorway. Tali and Garrus readied their arms once more and exited the overturned vehicle. "Spineless Nakmor have been releasing the beasts of the Rite of Passage." Grunt grumbled. "My team's been wiped out, but not before we managed to kill off everyone but the Ambassador."  
Tali spotted movement out of the corner of her eye. The Nakmor Ambassador had spotted them, and was retreating closer to the Keystone. "Move in closer." Tali barked. "We'll take cover where he was just standing. We should have a pretty clear line of sight from there." The trio sprinted forward, taking cover behind a fallen slab of concrete where their opponent had recently stood.  
"He's got a bloody missile launcher." Grunt explained. "We won't stand a chance if we try to rush him."  
The Ambassador's voice broke through over the whistling winds to reinforce that point. "If any of you so much as move, I'll blast you into atoms!" he screamed.  
Tali looked down at the rubble beneath her feet thoughtfully, then peered over the concrete block she hid behind. Her eyes lit up as a devious smile crossed her masked face. "We're going in." She said confidently. "Garrus, switch to armor piercing ammo, Grunt to incendiary. I need you two to take out his armor while I get in close."  
"Are you insane?" Grunt said incredulously. "He'll blow you to pieces as soon as you step out of cover."  
"He couldn't fire if he wanted to." Tali explained with a snicker. "He's lost the primary modular capacitor from the launcher's fire control circui…" Grunt looked at her, his eyes clouded in confusion. She sighed. "Look at the missile launcher. You see the spark from the electrical short at the bottom of the launch tube?" She asked. Grunt peeked around the block, then turned back and nodded. Tali reached to the ground and picked up a small silver cylinder near her right foot. "It's doing that because it's missing this capacitor." She explained, displaying the component in her open palm. "A capacitor without which the weapon won't fire."  
"Are you sure?" Grunt asked doubtfully. "I don't mind dying in battle, but to die because some Quarian misread a weapon schematic?"  
Tali shook her head and stood, vaulting over the stone block. "All you have to do is cover me!" She shouted back at him. "Surely you're man enough to do that!"  
Tali sped towards the Keystone, her shotgun held out before her. The Ambassador raised his missile launcher with a cruel smile on his face. The pulled the trigger only to hear a click and a quiet electric sizzle. After several more attempts, he threw the weapon to the ground in frustration. Leaning forward and raising himself onto his toes, he prepared to charge. Just as he took his first step, a shower of weapons fire rained down on him, chewing through his heavy armor. Tali raced through the fiery corridor, slugs streaking past her like thousands of meteors scorching through the atmosphere. As she sprinted up the ramp and grew near to the Nakmor leader, the cover fire ceased for fear of collateral damage. The large Krogan stumbled, dazed, his armor a bloody ruin. When he noticed the small Quarian standing nearby, his feral nature took over. He released a primal roar and lurched forward. Tali fired her Scimitar Assault shotgun from the hip, peppering the Ambassador's torso with a powerful blast. The Krogan was nearly lifted from his feet as he was tossed on his back, his chest a smoking ruin.  
Tali turned, a satisfied glint in her eyes as she looked back at her teammates. She was about to return to their side when she heard the screech of rusty gears and pulleys behind her. She spun on her heel to see the central pillar of the Keystone rising, its ancient machinery grinding and quaking under its weight as a monotone Krogan voice echoed through the open space. The Nakmor Ambassador lay at the end of a trail of blood, his hand resting on the Keystone's activation switch. A gurgling noise escaped his mouth as he tried to speak, bloody spittle spurting across his lips with every rattling breath. "I may die here…" he said with a grim laugh, "but I'll be damned if I'll be the only one!" His body convulsed as he choked on his own blood, crumpling into a lifeless mass on the ground.

The Keystone's column came crashing down, its resounding smash echoing through the ground. The world became eerily silent, the whipping wind the only noise present. The short lived peace was broken as a deep, guttural snarl exploded from the surrounding desert. "Thresher Maw! Take cover!" Grunt shouted. Thinking quickly, Tali scooped up the Ambassador's missile launcher and ran back down the ramp, diving for cover just as the massive beast erupted from the ground nearby. The serpentine creature spilled forth in what seemed an unending stream of muscle and hide, its tentacles flailing wildly. Acidic saliva stretched from its gaping mouth in long ropes as it bellowed towards the sky. Tali crawled between Garrus and Grunt, coming to rest with her back against a fallen column. She turned the missile launcher over in her lap and began tinkering with its components. "I thought you said that damned thing was broken!" Grunt shouted as a rain of acid sizzled off of the nearby stone.  
"I did." She replied as the slipped the capacitor she had retrieved back into place. "And now it's not." Garrus chuckled as Thresher Maw roared at its prey. "There's only one round left." Tali explained. "Keep that thing busy while I take the shot!"  
Garrus and Grunt leapt to their feet, firing ferociously at the towering menace. Tali leaned over the fallen column, bracing against the solid stone. She took careful aim and fired. The rocket leapt from the tube, a spear of fiery blue light scorching through the air. It arced wide, closing in on its target. In a blinding flash, the rocket detonated against the side of the Thresher Maw's head. The beast howled in pain as the left side of its gaping jaw was blown off, acid spraying haphazardly in all directions. It swayed backward, its tortured screams echoing through the barren wasteland. Just as it seemed the creature was about to keel over in its final death throws, its muscled abdomen tightened and it turned its attention back to the ground crew. An enraged shriek exploded from its ragged mouth, blazing saliva and burnt flesh spraying forth.  
The squad quickly took cover once more. "Damn it!" Garrus shouted. "What are we supposed to do now?"  
Grunt turned to face him. "Make peace with whatever god you pray to." He said with a wicked smile.  
Garrus looked down at his rifle, then to the others' meager weaponry. "We can't hold out for very long with just these." He remarked.  
Suddenly, a new sound appeared over the angered cries of the injured predator. Tali turned in time to see a small fighter vessel drop out of the surrounding dust storm, whipping at top speeds through the turbulent air. The Thresher Maw turned to face the incoming craft just in time to catch the fiery beam erupting from its main cannon. The energetic bolt tore clean through the thick skin of the beast, blood and tissue spraying profusely from the open wound. The titanic creature collapsed under its own weight, its meaty carcass falling limply to the ground. The small vessel looped back, slowly descending until it finally came to rest at the foot of the Keystone. Tali stood and cautiously approached, Garrus and Grunt flanking her. The fighter craft's cabin door slid open and out stepped a familiar figure, the crimson accents of his enviro-suit muted in the dull light. "Kal'Reegar!" Tali said with a smile as she ran forward, embracing the man warmly.  
Kal stuttered awkwardly at the unexpected display of affection. "uhh … Sorry I'm late, ma'am. I just got your message, and I had to clear my absence with the Admiralty."  
"So you're here to help, then? To join my crew?" She asked expectantly as she stepped back to her squad.  
"You said that you needed as many gun-hands as you could get." Kal explained with his usual military efficiency. He raised his hands, examining them for emphasis "I just so happened to have a couple to offer."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**  
**Therum**

Therum's small commercial port was nearly empty, only a few local miners and mechanics wandering aimlessly in addition to the odd tourist. Shepard fought to hide both his embarrassment and his face when he spotted a small human tour group making their way towards the exit, signs stitched onto their backpacks reading _Following in the Footsteps of the First Human Spectre_. He sat facing the monitor of an FTL comm terminal, waiting for the unit to connect. He fidgeted in his seat, trying to find a position that didn't set his teeth grinding with pain. After stumbling into the nearby settlement bleeding and broken the previous day, he was quickly met by a local shop keep who claimed to be a part-time surgeon. The Collector rifle that Shepard had been hobbling upon had bought the man's services, as well as his silence. The medic kept his surgical tools sterile in a tall glass of ryncol, which he greedily downed before the operation began on his shop's counter. Shepard's three broken ribs had been reset with surgical screws, and his chest wrapped tightly. The deep puncture to his thigh had apparently caused some minor nerve damage. The shop keeper told him he'd been extremely lucky, the piece of Collector shrapnel simply compressing the nerve instead of severing it. After stitching the gaping laceration closed, he had assured Shepard he would recover full motor control within a month. The man had gladly rigged Shepard's armored legging with a jointed brace to allow him to walk, the unique Collector weapon likely worth more than he would make in months.

As he stirred uncomfortably in his chair, the monitor in front of him flashed to life, Liara's face on the screen before him. "Shepard!" She greeted warmly after a short transmission lag. "It is good to hear from you. How did your mission fair?"  
"Not well…" Shepard muttered. He quickly described the crypt they had explored, the Collector attack, and his decision to send the Normandy off to safety.  
Liara's awkward pause was extended by the time delay. "I'm sorry, Shepard …" She said finally. "That sounds terrible…" Shepard simply nodded silently. Liara tried to change the subject to get his mind off of the ill-fated incident. "So you said you accessed the Prothean database at the site. Did you find any new information?"  
Shepard's eyes brightened slightly. "I did …" he said, seeming to drag out the suspense. "It was unbelievable. It almost seems like some kind of historical record. It was the same planet and voice as before. Except this time, I got a much bigger piece of the puzzle. According to this vision, shortly before the downfall of the Prothean civilization, an incredible archaeological discovery was made. The Protheans had uncovered technology from a far more ancient culture which vastly surpassed their own. The relics were brought to the planet in my vision, and the colossal building in the center of the waterfall was constructed for the sole purpose of research. Scientists believed it could lead to unimaginable advances across almost all fields: offensive and defensive military applications, terraforming, medicine, genetics, inter-planetary travel …"  
"Wait …" Liara interrupted. "If that is so, why haven't we seen any of these breakthroughs? I've studied the Protheans for most of my life, and there is no evidence of any dramatic technological developments in the archaeological record during that period."  
"I don't know …" Shepard said with a tired sigh. "Maybe the Reapers wiped them out before any major advances could be made."  
"Hmmm …… plausible, I suppose." Liara concluded. "Was there anything else in the message?"  
"Nothing comprehensible." Shepard replied with frustration. "I need more, Liara. If what these visions are telling me is true, this could be the key to defeating the Reapers, to defending life everywhere. I need to find more Prothean data caches."  
Liara nodded understandingly through the monitor. "I thought that might be the case, so I've been doing some research since we last spoke. I have identified two targets which are most likely to have operable databases."  
Shepard grinned. "I bet you never thought your background in archaeology could save the galaxy." He said with a chuckle. "So, where am I heading?"  
Liara returned his smile. "Well, in both cases, the information will likely be extremely difficult to access." She warned. "The first is on Kahje, the Hanar homeworld. The Hanar venerate the Protheans as an ancient and superior race who gave them the gift of speech and enlightenment. The High Temple of the Enkindlers on Kahje, a repurposed Prothean ruin, has one of the most complete collections of Prothean artifacts in existence. It is also one of the Hanar's holiest of religious sites, so I doubt they would just let you walk in and trifle with their relics."  
"Alright …" Shepard murmured, his mind already whirring with possibilities.  
"The second," Liara continued, "is on the Citadel. The Citadel is home to the Inter-Species Prothean Collections Museum, a research facility funded and overseen directly by the Council. This facility, located at the base of the Citadel tower in the center of the Presidium, houses the largest assortment of active Prothean technology in Citadel Space, where it is studied in an attempt to better understand the inner workings of the Citadel itself. Unlike the temple on Kahje, where the Hanar have left the Prothean ruin's systems unstudied and untouched out of reverence to the Enkindlers, this museum is monitored constantly by C-Sec, both electronically and in person."  
Shepard brought his palm to his eyes, breathing a deep, weary breath. "I can't do this alone." He lamented, plans forming and falling to pieces in his head. "I need someone quiet, someone stealthy … someone with experience in this kind of thing …… I need Thane."  
The sound of rapid typing could be heard over the interlink as Liara probed her private terminal. "Thane Krios ……" She muttered softly. "Thane Krios is …… undergoing an experimental treatment for Kepral's Syndrome in a Hanar medical facility on one of the small southern island chains of Kahje." Liara smiled at her own ingenuity. "Excellent. I'll send word to the Normandy, tell them to come pick you up immediately."  
"No…" Shepard protested. Every fiber in his being screamed out to contact his crew, to talk to Tali, if only for a moment, to let her know he was alright. His heart sank. He knew if he were to accomplish anything, no one, including his crew, could know about him. "If I'm going to stand any chance of getting onto the Citadel …… Commander Shepard is going to have to be dead …… and I'm going to need to be someone else."  
There was a long silence on Liara's end, so much so Shepard thought for a moment that he had lost her signal. "I understand …" she finally replied, her tone somber. "I'll leak the story of your death to the media, and send a falsified report to the Alliance. I have a few favors owed to me on the Citadel, I can have it verified and confirmed within a few days."  
"Thank you, Liara." Shepard replied. "I really appreciate everything you've done for me. Without you, I'd still have that original vision from Eden Prime knocking around in my skull."  
Liara's face warmed some what. "In the mean time, I'll begin work on your new identity. Maybe …… maybe something just high-profile enough to stay low key." She said thoughtfully. "Someone with enough money to be resented and immediately forgotten. Something like … the wealthy owner of a shipyard?"  
Shepard smirked. "Every little boy's dream job." He quipped.  
"So, how do you plan to get off-world?" Liara asked as she busied herself formulating Shepard's new persona. "Do you need me to arrange transport?"  
"Oh, don't worry about that." He replied. "You're not the only one who's owed a few favors."

Shepard stood in front of a large window overlooking the docking port, examining the ship which had just settled into the berth. The once silvery white exterior of the freighter was now a patch-work quilt of retrofitted parts and components from a dozen different vessels. He turned and watched the boarding ramp, awaiting his contact. A number of fellow travelers milled through the hall, biding their time as their various transports queued up for departure. After a few moments, a young Quarian woman stepped from the ramp's opening, her eyes scanning the small crowd. Although her enviro-suit was now adorned with the fine details of an honored and respected member of the migrant fleet, Shepard immediately recognized her as the waitress he had first met in a seedy bar on Feros. Her suit hugged tightly to her feminine form, shades of dark blue and black curving across her body. She wore a cobalt hood over her helmet, the dark fabric undulating with geometric patterns. At the base of her neck, the hood split into individual strands, woven into tight braids which cascaded down her back. Her head turned to face him, and he could see her bright eyes sparkling like star sapphires beneath her tinted faceplate. She met his gaze, and her eyes lit up with recognition. "Shepard!" She cried as she sprinted towards him. She leapt onto him, wrapping her arms tightly around him in a fervent embrace. Shepard grunted heavily, both in pain from his injured ribs as well as surprise from her enthusiastic greeting. He was sure she would be grateful for the aid he had provided, but had not expected the bonds of friendship to have formed so quickly. Hearing his pained outburst, the young woman dropped back to her feet, her hand over his ribs in concern. "Sorry …" She said bashfully. "I forgot about the attack you described in your message …"  
"It's alright." He said with a chuckle, causing further aches to ripple through his chest. "So, you have your own ship now, huh? What should I be calling you? Commander? Captain? ...... Admiral?"  
Although her visor obscured her face, Shepard could see her proud grin burning through her eyes. "Yes!" She said, clearing her throat in mock formality. "My official name is now Captain Nalla'Tunika Vas Strontium Mule. But to you? It's just Nalla."  
Shepard grinned. "Strontium Mule … doesn't exactly roll off the tongue..." He teased.  
"I considered changing the ship's name to something a little more traditional, like the Culosa," She explained warmly, "but it was a gift, and I wanted to honor that… to honor you."  
"Well, I appreciate the gesture." Shepard replied light-heartedly.  
"Normally the Admiralty would have given command to a more senior member of the Flotilla," Nalla continued, "but when I brought in the Mule's primary cargo, they were ecstatic. It seems the ship was originally delivering a cargo-hold full of air filtration units, which the Flotilla is always in desperate need of. With such a valuable gift from my pilgrimage, they decided to let me keep the ship as my own. I'm the youngest Captain to serve the Fleet in almost four generations. Some of my friends and family have joined me as my crew, and I've just received my first new crewman back from their own pilgrimage. And it's all thanks to you. My crew, my ship and I are all at your service, Commander. Where are we heading?"  
"Have you ever been to the Hanar homeworld, Captain?" Shepard asked as the two walked back towards the boarding ramp.

Kahje was a remarkable world, a world of striking dichotomy, of complexity and simplicity. The sharp, steely edges of high technology intermixed with the soft curves and subtle beauty of nature. An eclectic mix of Hanar and Prothean architecture dotted what little landmass the planet had to offer, the constructs fading into soft, sandy beaches with sweet smelling tropical flora near the coasts. Shepard stood in front of the medical facility in the burgeoning morning light, a cool drizzle falling from overhead. The complex sat on a small island, a single docking port its only connection to the rest of the planet. Despite the early hour, the air was sweltering and humid. Even though he had left his helmet on the ship, his armor felt like a pressure cooker, slowly steaming him from the inside. A thin veil of fog hung over the surrounding ocean, limned in dusty rose as the vibrant sunrise spilled over the horizon. Shepard lifted his face skywards, letting the refreshing rain trickle over his skin, cooling him immensely. After several moments he looked to his left and saw Nalla studying him closely. He instantly felt awkward, taking simple pleasure in the surrounding environment while she was trapped in her enviro-suit. "……What does it feel like?" She asked distantly.  
Shepard turned his face upward once more, closing his eyes and taking in the sensation as his mind buzzed, trying to find a way to put the feeling in terms she could understand. "It's like ……" he muttered softly. "Like a cool hand on a fevered forehead, chasing away the heat …"  
Nalla sighed longingly. "I wish I knew what that was like." She whispered.  
"You will." Shepard said reassuringly. "Someday you'll find someone, someone you feel you can truly trust. Then you will." Nalla's gaze fell from Shepard to the ground in embarrassment. He watched her from the corner of his eye, fighting back a smirk. The rain had soaked clean through her hood, plastering it against her helmet as small rivulets coursed down her visor, giving her the sorry likeness of a drowned cat. "Let's get inside." He suggested as he lead the young woman through the doors.  
As a medical research facility devoted entirely to treating Drell with Kepral's Syndrome, the interior atmosphere was utterly different from the outside world. The air had a slight chill and was incredibly dry, drawing moisture from Shepard's mouth with every breath. After questioning a few members of the hospital staff for directions, the pair found themselves standing in the doorway to a small private room. Thane Krios lay on a small bed, his dark eyes closed. An intravenous needle was attached to his arm, the lead trailing to a small device on a nearby table, pumping a thick yellow liquid into his veins. Kolyat, his son, sat in a chair nearby, scanning through a datapad. Although the Drell youth fought fiercely to look distant and disinterested, Shepard could see the hint of worry haunting his eyes.  
Shepard rapped softly on the open door as he stepped into the room. Thane's eyes bolted open, instantly awake and alert. "Commander Shepard." He said, his burbling voice as close to surprise as it ever came. "The last that I had heard, you had been detained by Citadel Security."  
Shepard smiled. "Well, I couldn't just sit around." He said warmly as he walked to the side of the bed. "There were a few things that … needed my attention."  
"I see." Thane said. "And what is it that brings you to Kahje? Am I one of these … things?"  
"You could say that." Shepard replied. He quickly filled Thane in on recent events. "And now I need to look for Prothean databases in both the High Temple of the Enkindlers and a museum on the Citadel." He concluded. "I could really use someone with your particular talents, but if your treatments are too demanding, I would completely understand if you have to stay."  
"Nonsense," Thane responded, "I can continue with the treatments in transit."  
"Excellent." Shepard enthused, shaking Thanes hand sincerely.  
"There is one addendum, I'm afraid." Thane said as he stood from the bed. He quickly yanked the IV from his arm and wrapped the tube around the base unit, taking the apparatus into his hand. "I will gladly help you with the Citadel. I am, after all, very familiar with its layout. I cannot, however, help you break into the High Temple." He explained. "The Hanar have given both me and my people much. I cannot be involved in the desecration of their holy sepulcher."  
Shepard sighed, but nodded knowingly. "I understand, and I respect your convictions." He said, squeezing Thane's shoulder amicably. "I'll just have to figure something else out."  
"Thank you, commander." Thane replied. "So, where should I meet you?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Shepard said as he stepped back and looked towards Nalla. "Thane Krios, this is Nalla'Tunika, our Captain."  
Thane took the young Quarian's hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Captain."  
"Oh …… Well, uhh …… Thank you." Nalla stammered in timidly.  
"Nalla, could you show Thane back to the ship please?" Shepard asked.  
"Of course, Commander." Nalla replied. "If you'll follow me, Mr. Krios."  
"Please, call me Thane." He replied with a small, polite smile as they exited the room.

Shepard turned to Kolyat. "So, what is this treatment? Is it a cure?"  
"No, not a cure." He replied. "But with it, he might live long enough to see one."  
"Good to hear. At least there's still hope." Shepard said congenially as he turned to leave. "It was good to see you again."  
"Shepard wait…" Kolyat called after him. "I want to help."  
Shepard turned, an eyebrow cocked. "What?" he asked.  
"I want to help you get into the High Temple." Kolyat explained. "The Hanar kept my father away for most of my life, I don't owe them anything. You, on the other hand, brought him back. I owe you a great deal."  
Shepard hesitated. "Your father would never forgive me if I got you killed, I'm sorry."  
"My father would be proud that I died listening to my soul instead of following my body mindlessly." The young man argued. "Please, Shepard. This is something I want to do … I need to do."  
Shepard reluctantly agreed. "…Alright, but I want you on my heels the entire time, and you do _exactly_ as I say. Now what can you tell me about this temple?"  
Kolyat explained eagerly. "It's one of the more recent Prothean ruins on Kahje. It's only a few stories tall, but it's also one of the best preserved structures. Getting in shouldn't be too much of a problem. It is, after all, a public place of worship. However, it is also guarded by trained Drell officers, and there are mandatory weapons scans at all entrances, so we'll have to go in unarmed. The main prayer rooms are on the first floor, while the reliquaries are on the second, so we should be able to examine the artifacts without worrying too much about being seen by the patrons."  
Shepard nodded thoughtfully. "Take me there." he said softly.

The High Temple of the Enkindlers was once a towering Prothean skyscraper. Eons of rain, wind and degradation had caused the majority of the structure to collapse into the sea, leaving only the two lowest levels fully intact, the remnants of the floors above being a forest of jagged and splintered metal. Shepard had reached the second floor without issue, Kolyat taking on the guise of a tour guide showing the human visitor the wonders of the ancients. Like the medical facility, the air was kept cool and dry to better preserve the ancient archaeological finds. A single guard stood in the doorway to the reliquary, his dark eyes vigilant. Shepard approached the man casually. "You have such an incredible collection here." He muttered absently. "I was wondering, is there any way my friend and I could have a few minutes alone to … truly take in the splendor of the Enkindlers?" Shepard held out his armored hand, a five hundred credit chit lying in his palm. The guard looked to the bribe, then back to Shepard's face, eyeing him appraisingly, as though considering whether or not to hold out for more. Shepard simply shrugged indifferently and moved to pocket the money.  
"Fine." The guard yelped as he greedily snatched the chit from his hand. He tapped the pistol at his hip in warning. "You've got five minutes, and if you touch a single thing I'll shoot you."  
Shepard smiled graciously. "The Enkindlers be praised." He said, trying his best to sound genuine.  
"Yeah, whatever…" The guard muttered, rolling his eyes as he headed for the stairs.  
Shepard walked through the room, Kolyat on his tail as they wended their way through various display cases and tables holding ancient Prothean art and artifacts. They quickly found what they were looking for in the center of the room: a tall Prothean beacon lying dormant, surrounded by a steel railing to keep back visitors. Shepard hopped the rail deftly, then turned to face Kolyat. "I don't know how long this is going to take," he explained, "but once I've activated this thing, I'm going to be pretty much defenseless. I'm counting on you to watch my back." Kolyat nodded in understanding. Shepard approached the alien beacon and slowly circled it, examining it carefully. He had never actively studied Prothean technology before, but the tendrils of the Thorian Cipher snaked their way through his mind, giving him an unbidden insight into its engineering. After toggling a few components, a low hum emanated from the beacon as it glowed an unnerving green. Shepard felt his limbs grow rigid once more as he was lifted from his feet. He grunted painfully as his contracting muscles squeezed his freshly reset ribs. With a blinding flash, he slipped into unconsciousness.

Kolyat looked on in awe, Shepard's body twitching in midair as Prothean information poured into his mind. Suddenly he became aware of someone else's presence in the room. He spun around to see that the guard had re-entered, a fellow officer following beside him. "Time's up." He called out. "You two have to …" His voice broke off as he spotted Shepard hovering before the glowing beacon. He quickly drew his pistol and leveled it at Kolyat. "What the hell are you two doing?" he shouted. The second Drell officer circled around to the rail, looking up at Shepard curiously.  
"I'm sorry." Kolyat stammered, trying to talk his way out of the situation. "My friend got curious, and the next thing I knew this thing had lifted him off the ground. I was just going to go get help when you showed up."  
"Oh really?" The guard scoffed. "Just how did that beacon get activated? Even the High Priests here haven't been able to decipher it."  
_To hell with this_. Kolyat thought. Although he didn't have the training or experience that his father had, he was a much better fighter than he was a negotiator. He quickly shot a worried glance up towards Shepard. The guard followed his gaze, the pistol wavering. Kolyat took full advantage of the moment and snapped his leg around, knocking the pistol to the floor. Although Kolyat may not have been trained, the guard, it would seem, was thoroughly. As the weapon flew from his one hand, the other shot forward with lightning speed, clamping tightly around Kolyat's throat. With a mighty tug, the guard spun the young Drell around and dropped him to the floor, kneeling over top of him. Kolyat struggled to breathe as the attacking man leaned his weight against his throat. His eyes shot around desperately. Above his head was the leg of an intricately carved table. Although not Prothean, the table was obviously of ancient Hanar craftsmanship, its ornate wooden legs dry and brittle. On its surface stood a four foot tall Prothean statue, a humanoid shape carved of heavy stone, thick tentacles bursting from its downturned face. Kolyat's eyes bulged, his lungs burning as his air supply quickly grew stale. He frantically struck out at the table's leg. The desiccated wood splintered, snapping loudly. Off balance, the table toppled over, sending the hefty sculpture tumbling down onto the guard's head with a bone-jarring crack before shattering to pieces on the floor. Kolyat wheezed, sucking in the dry air as he heaved the unconscious guard off of him. He looked up to see the man's partner standing over him, his pistol aimed at his head. "If you so much as move, you're dead." The guard hissed. Out of options, Kolyat simply gave in, admitting defeat. Suddenly, a dark figure rose behind the wiry guard, silhouetted against the eerie glow of the beacon. An armored fist gripped the Drell's shoulder tightly. Surprised, the guard began to spin around. As the pistol shifted off of Kolyat, the shadowy man yanked the guard viciously, throwing him against the steel railing. Shepard stood, outlined in the emerald light, his dark eyes smoldering. He leapt onto the stunned guard, pressing his forearm into the man's throat, his neck pinned against the metallic rail. Shepard grabbed hold of the steely banister with his free hand, brutally pulling himself into the guard while he leaned his full weight onto his wind pipe. The man gurgled softly, his arms flailing, struggling to find a weakness he could attack. His fists pounded futilely against Shepard's arms as his eyes shook in terror. Ropes of saliva spattered from the corners of his mouth as he fought to draw breath through his compressed esophagus. His heels pounded on the floor, kicking, fighting to gain purchase. His body quaked and convulsed, until finally the man slumped limply. Shepard held him firmly for a moment longer before letting the man fall to the floor in an unconscious heap.  
Turning, Shepard held his side, his injured ribs ablaze. He walked over to Kolyat, leaning heavily on his leg-brace. "Are you alright?" he asked as he helped the young man to his feet.  
"Yes, I'm fine." Kolyat replied with a cold chuckle as his gingerly rubbed his throat. "How about you?"  
Shepard grinned through his pain. "I've survived worse." He said with an aching grimace. "Let's get out of here. I need to get back to the ship. I may have just found some answers."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**  
**SSV Normandy SR2**

The irony was entirely lost on Tali. Her eyes burned viciously despite the fact that they were completely sodden. She lay on her stomach on the bed in Shepard's cabin, her visor sitting on the bedside table. Her face was buried in Shepard's pillow, her body racked by painful sobs. With every breath that she drew she could smell him, taste him, escalating her sorrow to untold heights. Her fists tightened on the sheets, fighting them as though they were the cause of her misery. It might have been easier to pull away from the tear-soaked fabric, but she couldn't. He was gone. This was all that she had left. This could be the last time that she would ever take in his scent, breathe in the same air that he had, and she refused to let it go. She clutched the pillow in a tight embrace, rocking gently as her tear-filled spasms slowly eroded into a devastated stupor. She barely noticed the hush of the cabin door as it slid open. "Excuse me, Tali'Zorah, I hope I'm not disturbing you," Kal'Reegar said casually as he entered the room, "I was just …" His sentence was immediately cut short when he spotted her faceplate resting on the tabletop. Ingrained Quarian cultural taboos quickly took over, causing him to bring a hand to his helmet, averting his gaze. "I'm sorry, ma'am." He mumbled awkwardly. "I didn't mean to intrude…"  
Tali, snapping back to reality, quickly reached over and scooped up her visor, reattaching it with practiced speed. With the exception of the now-dead Fist and his goons, Shepard was the only man who had ever seen her face, and she wanted to keep it that way. She tried to stop her tears, but they continued to well, streaming down her veiled face. Reegar approached, sitting next to her on the bed, stroking her back reassuringly. "If Shepard's out there," He said softly, "I'll help you find him …"  
Tali looked at him, her shoulders quaking as heavy sobs once more cascaded through her body. She lifted a datapad that was lying on the crumpled sheets and handed it to Kal. He looked over the displayed text. It was a news report. The headline read _Commander Shepard, Former Human Spectre and Now Wanted Criminal, Found Dead in Collector Attack_. He quickly scanned the body of the article. The story had been confirmed by a number of reputable Citadel officials. "I …… don't know what to say. Sorry doesn't even begin to approach ..." he stammered as he set the pad down.  
"How am I supposed to go on?" Tali whimpered between weeping breaths. Her usually bright eyes grew distant. "Just over two years ago, the worst, most mind-numbingly horrific thing that I could have ever imagined actually happened. Shepard died. I lost my Commander. I lost my friend. But worst of all, I lost what could have been. I lost him before I could tell him how I felt. I watched the Normandy explode in space from the porthole of my escape pod, thinking he had to have survived. I needed him. I needed to tell him so much. I hadn't told him that I loved him, so he couldn't die. The universe couldn't be that cruel. But it is, and he did. There was a funeral service held on the Citadel, even though they had never recovered his body. Most of the crew attended, as well as the members of Alliance high command and Councilman Anderson. I couldn't bring myself to go, to accept that he was gone. Without Shepard actually present to …… inter …… it just felt so empty. I left my crew, returned to the Flotilla. I buried myself in work, convinced myself that as long as I was busy, as long as I wasn't thinking of him every minute of every day, that I had moved on and could let him rest in peace. But I was just lying to myself. I wanted him back. I needed him back. I couldn't let him go." Tali sat up, he eyes glazed, staring at the floor. "When I saw him on Freedom's Progress, I …… I was shocked. Part of me couldn't believe that he was standing before me, fighting beside me once again. I had spent so much time building what was an empty life over those two years that I was … afraid. Afraid to feel again … afraid to leave the deathly quiet little world that I had settled into in his absence. But it was too late. I loved him, and he had come back to me. He appeared again on Haestrom …… he asked me to join him. I didn't care that I was signing on for a suicide mission. I had already spent the last two years dead inside. This was my only chance to get my life back, to get the life that I wanted. I told him how I felt, thinking there was no way he could …… he could see the person that I am …… see who I am beneath this suit. But he did. He _could_ see me. He knew who I really was, and loved me for it. He knew me in a way I didn't know anyone could. He loved me, even though it would have been easier for him to be with almost anyone else in the galaxy. I …… I told him he deserved more, to be in a real relationship, to be with a woman he could hold and touch, one he could kiss without fear of killing her. He told me that I was the only one that he wanted, that he wanted to be with me regardless of the hardships, that if he _were_ to be touching anyone … to be … kissing anyone … it could only be me. I had never been so happy in my life. I said that I was the luckiest woman alive to have found a man like him." A pained smile crossed her concealed face as the past conversation moved through her mind. "He said that I was selling myself short, that of all the women on all the planets in the night sky, he would always choose me. That I was something special, something he had never seen before. He used a lot of words to try to describe it; selfless, caring, generous, innocent, intelligent, devoted …… in the end, he chose only one. _Because you're __**you**_." Her face rose and she met his eyes. "I had _everything_. More than I had ever dared to wish for myself. More than I had even imagined possible. How … how I am supposed to go on? How can I continue when I've lost so much?"  
Kal's eyes fell away, overwhelmed. He was just a commando, a trained soldier. He had never experienced anything similar to what Tali had just described. However, he felt compelled to help in whatever way he could. "I suppose for now, you should treat it like any other kind of injury on the field. Take care of the pain now, save the actual healing for later." He whispered. "You're on a mission, a mission the Commander gave you. I'd suggest you find purpose in that, let that fill your mind. Do it for him, let the rest fall into place later." Tali nodded, her tears subsiding, although she knew this avenue of escape all to well. It was just a distraction, something to keep her busy, to scare off the pain. But it would have to do for now. "I came up here to tell you that we've reached Omega." Reegar said as he stood. "Lieutenant Moreau has begun docking procedures, and the crew awaits your orders, ma'am."  
"Thank you, Kal … for everything." She said with a soft sniffle, lifting herself from the bed. "You know, you can just call me Tali …"  
Reegar's eyes glowed warmly. "I know I can, ma'am." He said respectfully as they both turned and headed for the elevator.

Tali stood on the main floor of the Afterlife Club, thick, electronic music filling the space. She closed her eyes and let the rhythmic beat sooth her, calm her. The dark room was lit by enormous, fiery holographic screens, warm flames licking up towards the ceiling. She loved these sorts of places, where you could disappear into the room's atmosphere, where all of your senses could tingle at once. Her mind immediately drifted back to Shepard. Fantasies of dancing slowly in a shadowy corner, the warmth of his body passing into hers, of sitting in a corner booth and being held entirely by his enticing smile. She quickly pushed the thoughts from her mind, her eyes fluttering open. She needed information, and on Omega, there was only one person to go to. Aria T'loak was a powerful woman, the icy core of the station. She had neither any time nor any respect for the weak, so Tali hardened her heart, forced herself to exude strength. She confidently climbed the steps leading to Aria's private box, the guards eyeing her suspiciously. After a few weapons scans, Tali found herself standing before the personification of Omega. Dark markings traced the Asari Matriarch's face. "What do you want?" Aria asked, tedium dulling her voice.  
Tali cleared her throat, gathering her wits. "I'm here on behalf of Commander Shepard. I need information."  
Aria's eyes narrowed, glinting cruelly. "Ah, yes. Commander Shepard. How has he been since I last saw him?" She asked.  
Tali paused, studying the Asari closely. With all of her connections, it was impossible that she was unaware of Shepard's death. She was poking, prodding, trying to find a sore spot that she could squeeze. Tali returned a steely gaze. "Don't ask questions that you already know the answers to." She replied forcefully. "I'm not here to play games; I'm here to find someone."  
Aria smiled in genuine amusement. It would seem she had assumed young woman would crumble under scrutiny. She eyed Tali carefully. "… I remember you now. You tagged along the last time Shepard was here. You were his little Quarian toy, weren't you?" She asked rhetorically, her voice tinted with a mocking challenge. "I had always thought it strange that he would choose a Quarian, when the species has so many obvious deficiencies; the immune systems, the enviro-suits, not to mention those … bizarre feet. An especially strange choice, given the multitude of _far_ more superior options available to him." She concluded, arching her back as she stretched teasingly.  
Tali looked down at her thin, booted toes. She prickled at the insult, but fought to remain calm, to ignore the attempts to goad her. "I'm not exactly sure why he chose me and not someone else. We never really discussed it in detail." She replied nonchalantly as she took a seat on the couch facing Aria. She crossed her legs, throwing an arm over the seat-back, casually flaunting her young, lithe form. "If I had to guess?" She continued. "Maybe it was the ever-present false sense of supremacy native to Asari. Maybe he just couldn't get past those head-tails. Though in my opinion, it seems likely that, given the Asari lifespan, as well as the rumors regarding their sexual appetites, he might have felt a Matriarch may be a little too …… used? …… worn-out, perhaps? To use a geological term …… mined to depletion."  
Aria threw her head back with a delighted cackle. Her gaze returned to Tali, a smile of absolute glee and respect on her face. "I like you, Quarian." She muttered softly. "And I can see why Shepard did, too. I … I _am_ sorry for your loss. I didn't know him well, but … he was a good man."  
Tali's eyes misted over, but she struggled to retain her composure. "He always will be." She mumbled quietly.  
"Indeed …" Aria replied thoughtfully. "… So, to business. What is it that you need?"  
"One of my crewmates was last seen here." Tali explained, taking comfort in the routine of her duties. "A human female by the name of Jack. She's one of the most powerful biotics in the galaxy, and she's wanted by Cerberus."  
"Oh, yes," Aria said with obvious irritation. "I know Jack. She showed up a few months ago in a shuttle full of dead Cerberus operatives. She's been a nuisance ever since."  
"I'd be glad to take her off of your hands…" Tali replied, standing from the sofa.  
"Be my guest." Aria offered. "She's been frequenting the service tunnels and cargo bays near the asteroid's surface. But be warned: Cerberus has been sending in waves of undercover agents trying to capture her. You may not be the only one looking for her."  
"Thanks for the help." Tali said as she turned to leave.  
Aria responded with a wicked grin. "Thanks for the laugh. When you're at the head of the pack, they tend to become few and far between."

The next few hours were spent trudging through the small corridors and storage bays close to the asteroid's crust. Tali had called in Garrus and Grunt, who followed closely behind her. With the exception of a few Vorcha digging through some storage crates, there was very little activity to be seen. The three approached one of the many dual-layered doorways that littered the surface tunnels of Omega. Each corridor was capped by two doors on each end, so that in the case of an atmospheric breach, both the entrance and exit could be sealed and used as an airlock to facilitate repair. Tali activated the first door and stepped into the small chamber beyond. Once Garrus and Grunt has passed through, the door closed behind them. "One of the last two cargo holds we have to check is at the end of this corridor." Tali mumbled absently as she triggered the second door. When the hatch failed to open, she examined the controls more closely. It had been locked down, but not by the station's staff. It had been jury-rigged closed. She quickly looked to the small window in the door, and spotted the reason why. In the corridor beyond stood a half dozen Cerberus operatives. Pressed against one wall was Jack, her tattooed body twitching with fury, her face twisted into an enraged scowl. "Jack's in there!" Tali shouted as she quickly began hacking the hatch controls. "Weapons ready, she's in trouble!" Garrus and Grunt swiftly slung out their respective arsenals, ready to charge as soon the door slid open. Tali kept a wary eye on the window as she fought to short-out the countless electrical circuits. The Cerberus agents slowly advanced, their weapons trained on the lean, sinewy woman. Jack's glowering visage suddenly shifted to one of menacing joy. She wrapped her arm tightly around a thick pipe on the wall of the passage as her skin bristled with biotic energy. She hurled her free arm outwards, releasing a torrent of fiery blue energy at the exterior wall. In an instant, the metallic wall of the curving corridor was blown away, air screaming out of the room, out into open space. Tali, shocked, ceased her efforts to the hack door and simply stared. Jack grimaced as she fought to maintain her hold against the powerful suction of the gaping hole. The operatives were torn from their feet, cast tumbling out into the dark void. A single agent managed to grasp hold of the jagged edge of the corridor's open wound. As the last of the air was ripped form the room, Jack stumbled towards the far exit, slapping the controls and falling through the door as it opened and closed behind her. The lone surviving member of Cerberus clawed his way back into the passage, and hastily gave chase. Tali turned to Garrus and Grunt. "You two go back and find another way around." She ordered as she isolated her suit's environmental systems. "I'm going straight through."  
"And miss the battle?" Grunt exclaimed as he pounded his fists together. "I don't think so."  
Tali turned, eyeing him sternly. "Then maybe next to you'll remember to bring your breath mask. Now go!"  
With an irritated groan, Grunt turned and exited the chamber. "We'll meet you on the far side, Captain." Garrus said with a friendly pat on the back as he turned and followed the young Krogan. As the exterior door sealed shut, Tali turned and completed the final connection on the interior hatch controls. With a quiet fritzing of electricity, the door slid open as the atmosphere was drained from the small room. She carefully made her way along the corridor, the deafening silence enveloping her. She approached the rift in the wall and looked out at the dark stars winking between the passing asteroids. She could just make out the body of one of Jack's victims, slowly falling between the mountains of floating rock. Tearing her eyes from the field of stars, she continued onward, reaching the first door. She activated the controls and slipped into the airlock. Once the first hatch had sealed, she opened the next. Air rushed into the small space, nearly knocking her from her feet. Regaining her balance, she entered into the room beyond.

Tali found herself standing in a large cargo hold. The walls were lined with tall shelves, containers stacked high. Parcels of all shapes and sizes were stored haphazardly on the floor while small droids buzzed overhead, hauling heavy crates from one area to another. In the center of the room stood the Cerberus operative, his pistol pressed viciously against Jack's shaved head. "If I even _think_ I see a glint of biotic energy, you're brains will paint this floor." The man hissed. Jack simply remained still, her face a beacon of barely contained rage. Tali quickly swapped her preferred shotgun for her pistol, incase a more accurate shot was required. She trained her weapon on the agent as she slunk closer. The man spotted her as she carefully approached, his tech-armor quickly rising, denying her a head-shot. "One step closer," he shouted, "and she becomes a lot less useful to the both of us!"  
Tali halted her advance, her pistol unwavering. "Just relax …" she cooed softly, "no one has to die here." She purposefully made eye contact with Jack, subtly nodding upwards. Jack's eyes shot up to the ceiling, then returned back to Tali. She nodded swiftly in understanding. Tali returned her attention to the Cerberus agent. "Now listen …" She explained coldly. "You've just caught me on what's been the worst day of my life, and now you've got a gun pointed at my friend's head. I'd do just about anything to keep this day from getting any worse, and that makes me _extremely_ dangerous. I'm going to give you one chance to save yourself. Put the weapon down, and you can leave here with your life."  
The man snarled, a cruel laugh on his lips. "I don't think you're in much of a position to be making demands." He said. "I, on the other hand, am. _You_ put down _your_ weapon, and maybe I won't kill you."  
Tali paused for a heartbeat, considering the proposal. "Alright," She said, raising both her pistol and free hand into the air, "let's do this your way." A contented grin spread across the operative's face. Tali looked up at her pistol held aloft. Her head quirked to the side, her eyes focused. She sighted down the barrel and squeezed the trigger. A slug exploded from the weapon's mouth, screeching through the air towards the ceiling. With a satisfying pop, the bolt slammed through one of the automated courier droids flying overhead. The operative looked up in surprise as the small robot exploded, releasing the hefty crate it was carrying. On this cue, Jack leapt away, rolling across the floor to safety. The crate plummeted from overhead, racing towards the lone man. With a terrified shriek, the man was crushed flat beneath the bulky container, a disturbing wet crunch echoing through the large chamber. A pool of blood slowly swelled from beneath, fragments of pulverized bone floating on its surface.

Jack got back to her feet, dusting herself off. She looked to the gory mess on the floor, then turned to face Tali. "Nice…" She muttered, her lips curling into a sadistic grin. "…though Shepard would probably have just shot the ***hole."  
"Maybe so …" Tali replied as she put away her pistol. "but I'm not Shepard."  
"Where is the Commander?" Jack inquired.  
Tali's eyes fell. "Shepard's …… gone. I'm in command of the Normandy now. I've come to get you back, to recruit you."  
Jack looked Tali over skeptically. "And just why the hell should I follow you?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.  
"You mean apart from the fact that I just saved your life?" Tali quipped incredulously. "Well …… I'm pretty sure it would really annoy Miranda …"  
The wicked smile returned to Jack's face once more. "A chance to piss off the cheerleader?" she said with a ruthless eagerness. "Where are we docked, Captain?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**  
**MSV Strontium Mule**

Shepard sat before the Mule's FTL Comm station, waiting for the connection to be made with Illium. He desperately fought the urge to seek out the Normandy, to contact Tali. With a few simple keystrokes, he could see her face, could tell her he was alright, that she had never left his mind since they had parted. When he had first awakened as a subject of the Lazarus project, he knew that finding his crew … finding Tali would be one of his foremost goals. Later, when she had been captured by Fist, he could at least take comfort in his ability to pursue her single-mindedly, to put everything on hold and track her down, obstacles be damned. Now, to know that she was out there somewhere, looking for him, waiting for him, and that he was denied contact with her … it was unbearable. She certainly must have received the false news article reporting his death by now. The thought tore him up inside. He could almost see her face, blistering tears burning in her eyes. He wanted to hold her, to whisper soft nothings to her, to feel the weight of her head buried in his chest as his hands caressed her back reassuringly. But he couldn't. Not until he was sure that he had gathered all of the information he would need. Until that point, he had to remain in the shadows, where he could infiltrate without being seen. He eyed the monitor in front of him anxiously. This next communication could be extremely important, possibly putting an end to his infuriating search. Liara's face appeared on the screen. "It's good to see you again, Shepard." She said congenially. "Do you have any news?"  
"I do," Shepard replied, "I think the last beacon gave me enough to locate the planet from my visions."  
"Really?" Liara asked, her voice peaked with interest. "Well go ahead; tell me what you've found."  
"It's somewhere in the Shrike Abyssal." Shepard explained. "It orbits a very old Red Giant. The system has twelve planets: six Jovian, four terrestrial, and two dwarf planets. We're looking for a terrestrial world, the sixth orbiting from the central star. It has an extremely active core, creating unusually high amounts of geothermal heat, which explains the tropical environment despite its distance from the sun."  
Furious typing could be heard as Liara searched the extranet. She sighed after a long pause. "I'm sorry Shepard, but I can't find any systems matching that specific description in the Shrike Abyssal."  
Shepard's brow creased. "Are you sure?" he asked.  
After some more typing and another lengthy pause, she turned back to the screen. "I'm sorry, nothing. We must still be missing some key piece of information."  
Shepard ground his teeth, fighting to contain his frustration. "Looks like I'm heading to the Citadel after all." He said, his irritation apparent.  
"I understand," Liara replied. "I'll send a courier to meet your ship there with your new ID's, as well as a few items to help you past security."  
"Thanks, Liara." He replied wearily. "I'll let you know if I turn up anything new.  
"Take care of yourself, Shepard." Liara said sincerely. "I don't know what I'd do if that report on your untimely death ended up coming true."

The Strontium Mule hung lazily in one of the Citadel's many docking berths. Shepard stood in the cargo hold looking over the recently delivered crate. Nalla and Kolyat were chatting casually in a corner. They had struck up a fast friendship, inspiring a rare chuckle from the young Drell on occasion. Thane approached, a datapad in his hand. "Commander," he said, "I think I've found a way to get us inside the museum."  
"Well, let's hear it." Shepard replied, giving the former assassin his full attention. Overhearing the announcement, Nalla and Kolyat joined them with interest.  
"Although it would be fairly easy to slip through the public entrances undetected," he explained, "all artifacts displayed in the public space are stored in their own individual glass-paneled rooms with access only from the staff facility, which negates that option. All entrances to the staff facility, both interior and exterior, require various levels of biometric scanning which we, with the time we will have available to us, cannot possibly bypass. Furthermore, both the public and staff areas of the museum are under constant electronic surveillance."  
Shepard cocked an eyebrow. "I thought you said you had found a way in?"  
Thane handed him the datapad. "I have. The research facility draws a significant amount of water from the Presidium's central lake. It's used mainly as a coolant for some of the larger Prothean devices under study, where it's used and re-used until it's temperature is too great to actually function as a coolant, at which point the system is flushed and reinitiated. It's delivered through this complex system of piping, approximately five feet in diameter." He said, tapping the pad's display.  
"Are you suggesting we swim in through their plumbing?" Shepard asked with concern. "Won't we get sucked away by the water's flow?"  
"Normally, yes." Thane elaborated. "We'd likely be dragged into one of the coolant tanks and … boiled to death. However, the Keepers shutdown the system once a day for maintenance. The water will be completely still during that period. This latency period varies depending on the repairs required, but averages about fifteen minutes. We'll enter the system here." He explained, dragging his finger across the datapad. "We'll follow these pipes through to this point. There's an inspection hatch here, which opens into the research facility's main pump room. Directly across the hall from the pump room is the building's server hub. From there, we can hack the security system, and go about finding your beacon."  
"And just how do we get out afterwards?" Shepard inquired.  
"Well…" Thane said uncertainly. "That may be a little more … difficult."  
"_More_ difficult?" Shepard replied with a lopsided grin. "I suppose it wouldn't be much of a challenge if they made it easy for us."  
"So we've a plan to get into the museum, but just how are we supposed to get past docking security?" Thane asked, his dark eyes curious.  
"We should have everything we need here." Shepard said, patting the nearby crate. "It'll just require a little acting on our part. And I'll also need a beautiful young woman on my arm, to keep security's eyes off of me." He cast a significant glance to Nalla.  
"Who me?" She asked with surprise. "I just …… I don't know …… I've … I've never done anything like this before."  
Shepard popped open the crate's lid and reached inside. He pulled out a lavishly constructed helmet and tossed it to Nalla. "The role comes with a new envrio-suit, the finest you'll ever see." he said enticingly.  
The young Quarian looked over the sparkling new helmet. "Really?" She asked, intrigued.  
"Created by some of the finest tailors and engineers on Illium." Shepard explained. "Designed to have all of the features of a standard enviro-suit without actually looking like one."  
Nalla's eyes glowed excitedly. "What color does it come in?"

The security pavilion of the docking port was bustling with activity, travelers coming and going, elbowing their way through customs. A shining maroon cab hovered over to a much quieter terminal, usually reserved for ambassadors and dignitaries. It sidled up to the gleaming steel walkway as its door swung open. Shepard lifted himself from the cab's seat and stood, taking in the harried environment around him. He wore a fine suit of midnight blue, tailored perfectly to accent his broad shoulders. Two bold stripes of pure white ran down the front of his jacket, edged by an abstract swirling pattern, fading into the blue background. His pants were sharply pressed, and bore matching white pinstripes on the outseam. His favorite piece of the outfit was the pair of square-toed black leather boots that he wore, so comfortable he was determined to keep them as his own after all of this business was complete. Out of his armored leggings, with their incorporated leg brace, he now leaned heavily on an ornate cane. He turned and extended a hand towards the cab's open door. Nalla's hand appeared from the darkened interior, gloved in a black, satiny fabric. She took his hand and swung her feet out onto the platform. She wore knee length boots of dark suede, the tall heel accentuating the slight curvature of her legs. The tops of the boots bore a hermetic seal attached to transparent panels, revealing a flash of her soft skin between her boots and the hemline of her dress. She pulled herself from the cab, displaying her full ensemble in all of its splendor. The hem of her dress was angled downwards in an inverted "V" shape in the front above the knee, flowing down to its lowest point in the back, just above her ankles. The gown was corseted tightly about her waist and chest, accentuating the smooth curves of her body. The velveteen fabric was designed to compliment her companion's suit. It was a dark cobalt blue, it's sheen creating subtle crests of white mounting every curve and fold. The fabric reached up to her head, forming a tightly hugging hood about her helmet. Unlike those of most enviro-suits, her faceplate lacked the heavy tinting employed by most Quarians. Instead, the visor was textured with a meshed pattern, giving the impression of a dark, lacey veil obscuring her features, her bright eyes glowing through still. She took her place at Shepard's side, tucking her arm into his elbow both to enforce their cover story, as well as to support his crippled leg. The next to exit the cab were Thane and Kolyat. The two wore identical suits of muted black, sharply pressed and fitted. Their jackets were long, hanging to just above the knee. The absence of subtle adornments and refinements identified them both as being of a servant class. They each took a small suitcase from the cab and queued up behind their Commander.

The group moved towards one of the open security checkpoints. Liara had suggested that someone of wealth might be resented, and immediately dismissed, forgotten. Shepard struggled to make himself as wildly boring and arrogant as possible. "Good evening." He said, a smarmy smile on his face. He handed the customs agent a stack of datapads containing their ID's as well as various forms and documents.  
The young officer looked over the party before him with disinterest, then examined the ID sitting on top of the pile. "Captain Gottard of the MSV Strontium Mule?" He said, his voice dulled by tedium.  
Shepard chuckled to himself. "Yes, that's our ship." He said, acting mildly embarrassed. "Not exactly a ship of the caliber _my _shipyards produce. Oh, perhaps you've seen my ads on the extranet. _Gottard Shiplines: When luxury takes a back seat, where am __**I **__supposed to sit?_" He said with the grin of a practiced salesman. The customs agent cocked an eyebrow, than slowly shook his head. "Oh … well … you see, it's … it's a kind of joke …" Shepard stammered awkwardly. "If you can afford a vessel of the quality that my yards produce, you would almost certainly have a private pilot on retainer, and would _definitely_ not be seen seated upfront …" The young man simply stared dispassionately. "Well, no matter." Shepard continued with a self-satisfied smile. "You see, my wife grew up on the migrant fleet, surrounded by hundreds of old clunkers like the Mule. She's always had an eye for the lines of the Athabasca class freighter, so I bought her one for our last anniversary. Since the command of a vessel is mark of great respect in Quarian culture, she, in return, gave my the honorary title of Captain." Shepard leaned in close, lowering his voice conspiratorially. "Though for a Captain, she certainly keeps me on a short leash. You know how it is." He whispered with a roguish grin. The customs agent forced an attempt at a polite smile onto his face, though it reeked of insincerity.  
Nalla looked to the ground bashfully, then back to the young man. Shepard caught the movement from the corner of his eye and turned to her. "Oh, I'm sorry dear, how incredibly rude of me." He said, taking her hand and kissing it softly, causing her gaze to once more turn to her feet with embarrassment. "You've been standing here the whole time, and I didn't even bother to introduce you." He turned back to the customs agent. "This is my wife, Nalla Gottard." He said warmly. The young man eyed her nubile form appreciatively. Shepard pretended not to notice, then waved dismissively towards Thane and Kolyat. "And these are our attendants." he continued, eyeing the two apprehensively. "…… I can't remember their names for the life of me, but their contracts are included with the rest of our information." The customs agent glared at Shepard, a barely hidden look of disgust on his face. Shepard smiled inwardly, but tried to keep it from showing. "We were in the area, and thought we might stop by the Citadel, visit an art gallery or two, maybe a museum …" he droned on, "I've heard that Francis Kitt has just begun an all-Elcor production of _King Lear_ …"  
The customs official finally gave up on checking over their documents with frustration. With an irritated sigh, he gathered the datapads together and shoved them into Shepard's hand. "Everything seems to be in order here." He muttered wearily. "Please move along."  
"Oh …" Shepard said with false surprise. "Well … Thank you."  
The group passed through the check point, making their way towards the Citadel's interior.

The Presidium never failed to impress. The placid lake, the fragrant trees and flora, the clouds passing through the artificial skyline. People of every race and species walked across bridges and pathways, while Keepers scurried about tenaciously, ignoring the beauty around them. The air was crisp and clean, the occasion gentle breeze giving the impression of actually being planetside. Shepard stood near the Inter-Species Prothean Collections Museum, leaning on a railing overlooking the Presidium's peaceful waters. He turned and faced his companions. Thane and Kolyat had lain their respective suitcases on the metallic sidewalk, popping open the latches. Shepard neared one of the cases and eased himself down to one knee, lifting open the lid. From inside, he lifted a full-faced breath mask, serving as both a regulator and goggles. He looked to his left and spotted Thane removing his own, examining the equipment carefully. Shepard tossed his cane to Kolyat, then reached down and slipped off his boots. "No sense in ruining a brand new pair." He said with a smirk as he slipped them into the now empty suitcase. "You'll hold onto these for me, won't you?" He asked the young Drell.  
Kolyat gave a slight grin. "They'll be waiting for you." He assured.  
Shepard's eyes grew hard as he struggled back to his feet. He turned and faced Nalla. "If C-Sec catches us on this mission, they'll trace us back to the Strontium Mule before long. If you're still here, you'll be arrested and charged." He explained. "I've put you in more danger than I'd like already. I have to ask you to leave the Citadel, to get yourself to safety."  
"But Shepard …" Nalla protested.  
"I'm sorry, but I won't risk it." He said with a resolute smile. "You've just got your life back together, I won't put you in this kind of jeopardy." Nalla nodded reluctantly, but her disappointment was obvious. Shepard then looked to Kolyat. "I want you to go with her, make sure she and her crew get back to the Flotilla safely. Can you do that for me?"  
"Absolutely Commander, you can count on me." he replied with a bow of his head.  
"Shepard …" Nalla interjected softly. "Can I speak with you for a moment … in private?"  
"Uhh, yeah, of course." he mumbled, waving a hand towards a small garden nearby. He began hobbling awkwardly towards the green space. Nalla quickly slipped to his left side, pulling his arm about her shoulder and holding him by the waist, taking the weight off of his injured leg. Together they approached the isolated area, standing in the shade of a single tree.  
Nalla turned to face Shepard, her back to the remainder of their squad. "Before I go … I wanted to …" Nalla stammered as she reached for her visor.  
"No, no, no …" Shepard hushed softly, raising his hands. "I'm … I'm not the one …"  
"I know ……" She replied quietly, her hands paused at the seals to her helmet. "… You've done so much for me. You've given me a life, a better life than I could have ever hoped for. And I've never even seen your face with my own eyes. I just … I just want to see you … the real you … before I leave." Shepard's breath caught in his throat apprehensively, but finally he nodded. Nalla broke her faceplate's seals and pulled the visor away, revealing the delicate face that lie beneath. Her bright eyes blinked as they adjusted to the light and the open air. She lifted her face, scanning Shepard's features carefully. The breathtaking depth of his piercing eyes, the dark shadow of his stubble, the absolute sincerity of his genuine smile. "Thank you Shepard …" She cooed softly, "… For everything …"  
Shepard smiled warmly. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the cheek. "You may be the captain of another ship, but as far as I'm concerned, you're also a member of my crew … of my family." He whispered. "That means if you _ever_ need anything, all you have to do is call."  
Nalla wrapped her arms tightly about his neck, hugging him closely as tears streamed down her face. "Be careful, Shepard." She murmured with a sobbing laugh. "If we're family now, I expect to see you alive after all of this is finished. Besides, there's another Quarian waiting for you out there somewhere. Tali's a very lucky woman …" She released him from her embrace and swiftly reattached her faceplate.  
Shepard straightened with a grin. "You may not know her, but … I'm the lucky one." he replied softly. "Now you had better get going. The longer you spend here, the more time C-Sec has to double check out our phony ID's and registries."  
Nalla nodded, her smile apparent even through her visor. She turned to head back. "And Nalla …" Shepard called after her. She looked back over her shoulder. "Keep an on Kolyat." He said with a subtle grin. "I haven't known him long, but in my experience, I've never seen a Drell laugh. At least, not in the way he was with you earlier."  
She brought a hand to her visor, her eyes shifting embarrassedly from Shepard to the floor. "I didn't …… but he … I had no …… really?" She stammered. "…… Well, I … and he is rather … um, understood Commander."  
Shepard watched as the young Quarian turned and made her way to Kolyat's side. After exchanging a few words, Kolyat smiled affectionately and motioned back towards the docking port. The two gathered the suitcases and headed back towards the Strontium Mule.

Shepard limped his way back to the lakeside, his socked feet giving little traction against the polished walkway. He approached Thane with a grin. "Cute kids." He remarked as he threw a leg over the railing, sliding onto the far side.  
"Indeed." Thane replied following his lead, the twinkle in his dark eyes revealing his amusement.  
Shepard slipped his breath mask into place and activated the built in comm unit. "So … with Kepral's Syndrome and everything, I was under the impression that water didn't exactly agree with Drell …" he commented casually as he tightened his mask's straps.  
"Only when we breathe it." Thane said, turning his masked face towards Shepard. "In that respect, I believe Drell and Humans are quite similar."  
Shepard chuckled warmly, looking to his friend. "You ready for this?" He asked.  
"After you, Commander." Thane replied.  
Shepard nodded, pressing a hand to his mask to hold it in place. He released his grip on the railing and let himself fall backwards, landing in the water with a hefty splash. The lake was cool, but crystal clear. Shepard drew a breath of dry, compressed air as he spotted Thane dropping in behind him. He flashed a quick "OK" sign, communicating that his breath mask was functioning properly. When Thane returned the hand signal, they both flipped over and began their descent. Despite the clear waters, the lake was surprisingly deep, and quickly began to darken. Ahead, the gaping maw of the pipe they were searching for loomed up ominously from the blackened lakebed. The two approached cautiously, carefully testing the waters for any hint of the powerful current that normally coursed through the tubes. Shepard gripped the edge of the pipe and activated his omnitool, the pale orange glow illuminating the dark world. The water was calm, the pipes inactive. Shepard quickly waved Thane into the pipe and followed after him, relying entirely on the Drell's eidetic memory. Thane paused for a moment as the coolant system schematics flashed before his eyes with perfect clarity, as though he still held the datapad in his hand. Snapping out of the reverie, he continued through the confined tube, following a twisting a turning course through the complicated web of pipes. After several minutes of hurried swimming, a tube branched off to their left. It's opening was ringed by a mechanical closure valve, designed to lock off the section of piping from the rest of the system. The tube was short, close to eight feet in length, it's end blocked by a rusted grate. Beyond the grate, the sharp, silvery blades of a propeller glistened in the amber glow of Shepard's omnitool. As they entered the pipe, their goal became apparent: half of the way down the length of the curving wall stood the inspection hatch. Just as they approached their target, the entire world around them seemed to quake with a metallic groan. Shepard pressed a hand against the wall to stop himself as he looked around. After surveying for a moment, he noticed the wall was still slipping away beneath his hand as he was drawn further into the pipe. His eyes snapped to the grate at the end of the tube with realization. The jagged teeth of the propeller had whirred to life, quickly picking up speed as they began to suck up the surrounding water. The keepers had finished their repairs early. "Swim!" Shepard barked over his comm. The pair struggled furiously against the current, but it was already too late. The gentle pull of the propeller had turned into a raging torrent. Shepard looked over his shoulder as they were ripped towards the grate. The individual blades of the gnashing machine had blurred into a shining disc. The water burbled viciously around the propeller, air bubbles forming, the sheer force of speed possessed by the screaming blades instantly boiling any water that touched against their surface. Shepard and Thane slammed against the grate, the bone-jarring impact tearing Thane's mask away. The breath mask skittered across grate, finding a small opening on its rusted face. It leapt through the gap and was dashed to pieces by the churning propeller. Shepard looked to Thane, and for the first time, could see fear searing through the man's dark eyes. He quickly took several deep breaths, rapidly expanding his lung capacity. With one final breath, he tore the mask from his face and passed it to Thane. Thane hurriedly pressed the mask into place and slapped the purge button, a blast of air forcing out the water trapped inside. Shepard fought the current, rolling onto the flat of his back. His eyes lolled about the tube, his vision reduced to near zero by the rushing water. His mind whirred, trying to find some means to escape the deadly situation. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and saw the blurry image of Thane passing him the mask. He popped it back in place and quickly purged the water inside. After taking several sustaining breaths, he quickly looked around the tube, the mask clearing his sight significantly. Near the end of the pipe, he spotted their salvation: a long steel handle, the manual release for the closure valve. He memorized it's location in his mind as he took another deep breath, then stripped the mask from his face and passed it back to Thane. He mustered all of his strength and shoved his arms into the grate, forcing himself into a sitting position. The rusted grill trembled beneath him, the force of the water pushing against their bodies slowly cracking and deforming the aged metal. Shepard maneuvered his feet beneath him and fought against the torrent to stand, perpendicular to gravity. The force of the water jet pressing down on his crippled leg nearly caused him to collapse, but he felt Thane's hands grasp him tightly about the waist, holding him steady. His lungs began to burn, begging for fresh air, but there was no way for Thane to pass the mask in the center of the raging river. Shepard drew his hand up, keeping it close to his skin where the current was weakest. His every muscle shrieked, begging him to stop. His legs ached, struggling against the force of hundreds of gallons of rushing water. He stretched an arm over his head, reaching towards the lever's location. A dark halo slowly crept into his vision as his consciousness began to ebb. With one final burst of strength, he punched outward with everything he had. His fist struck the lever with a mighty crack, sending the mechanical control into the closed position. The iris valve at the entrance to pipe snapped shut forcefully, restricting the flow of water. The whirring turbine beneath their feet quickly sucked the remaining water from the capped pipe, leaving the pair falling through a vacuum to the floor. Shepard fought for a breath, but there was no air to be had. He struggled desperately, his fingers clawing at his throat. Thane quickly slapped the breath mask onto his face, and Shepard sucked in the dry oxygen hungrily. After several breaths, his head stopped swimming, his vision clearing. He nodded, and allowed Thane to retake the mask. He suddenly noticed the floor had begun reverberating. He looked down, past the grate. The propeller quaked violently in airless space, a silent seizure. Shepard's eyes bulged in alarm. The blades had been designed to cut through water. Now, without even having air to push through, they had whipped up to speeds beyond their own tolerance. The propeller was tearing itself apart. Shepard leapt to his feet and slammed a fist into the controls for the inspection hatch. As the door opened, he gripped Thane tightly about the chest and dove into the open chamber beyond. Just as their feet cleared the door, the blades shattered, sending shrapnel skittering in all directions through the tube.

The inspection hatch sealed shut, and the room slowly filled with air. Thane and Shepard lay in a crumpled heap on the floor, breathing deeply. "Thank you … Commander." Thane gasped between ragged breaths. "I … I didn't think we'd make it out of that one."  
"I wouldn't have stood a chance without your help." Shepard replied wearily, slapping his left leg. "Hell, I wouldn't have _stood_ without your help." He chuckled softly to himself, the adrenaline pumping through his veins in addition to the oxygen deprivation making him giddy. He turned his head to see Thane snickering quietly as well. The sight of his usually stoic friend laughing only caused him to crack up further. After they had both settled back to silence, Thane turned to face Shepard. "Having Kepral's Syndrome, I had thought I'd made my peace with death. I've faced my mortality every day, and accepted it. But now …… you gave me my life back, Commander. You gave me my son back. I … I don't want to die."  
Shepard looked at his friend compassionately. He reached over and gripped his arm warmly. "No one knows for sure when their time will come, but that time comes for everyone. The important thing is, you've found the one thing that makes life worth living: something you're afraid to lose. All you can do is hold onto it for as long as you can. You've got a lot of time to make up for with Kolyat. And from what I saw in that hospital room on Kahje, he wants you to stick around long enough to pay off that debt. If anyone in this galaxy can beat this thing, it's the two of you."  
Thane smiled quietly as his dark eyes stared up at the ceiling. Shepard got to his feet and held out a hand to Thane. "We should get going, before someone notices the water flow's stopped." He said. Thane nodded, then took his hand, getting back to his feet. They both walked to the nearby door and exited the chamber into the main pump room. The walls of the room were covered with various valves and gauges. There was an open door at the far end of the room which looked out into a hall. Across the hall stood another open door, leading into the server hub. "You stay here, Commander." Thane whispered. "I'll go and disable the security systems." Shepard nodded and watched as Thane slunk towards the door. He quickly peeked around the corner, ensuring the coast was clear. In one fluid movement, he silently sprinted across the open hall and snuck in the dimly lit server room. Several moments later, Shepard startled as he spotted a young security guard approach the door to the server hub and withdraw a pistol. The man took a steadying breath, then rushed into the room, his weapon at the ready. Shepard's brow furrowed, his eyes turned icy. He quickly reached down and pulled off his sodden socks, dropping them to the floor. His bare feet gripped against the floor tightly. He tensed his muscles and shot forward, loping across the floor with all of the speed he could muster with an injured leg. He burst out of the pump room door and raced into the server hub. The young guard heard his feet slapping against the polished floor, and began to turn. As Shepard closed in, he dropped to the ground, his wet clothes preserving his momentum, sending him skidding feet first across the floor. As the guard turned to face him, Shepard slammed into his legs brutally, kicking them out from under him. The man tumbled over top of Shepard, landing face first on the ground with a resounding crack. Shepard slapped his bare feet against the ground, halting his slide, and sprung backwards, landing heavily on the guard. The young man groaned painfully, releasing his pistol and bringing a hand to his face. Shepard scooped up the weapon and pressed it firmly into the back of the security officer's head. The youth quickly grew silent and still. "What's you name?" Shepard growled softly.  
"James …" The man stammered, fear leeching into his voice.  
"Well, I'll tell you what Jimmy." Shepard said, keeping his tone calm but forceful. "If you do _exactly_ what I say, I promise you, you'll get out of this museum safely. Does that sound fair?"  
"Ye… Yes, absolutely." James replied.  
Shepard got off of the young man and allowed him to stand. He looked to the side in time to spot Thane materializing from the shadows. "Well done." Thane said, a look of genuine respect on his face. "Very … creative. I've managed to deactivate the security systems in the staff facility."  
Shepard grinned, then looked down at the drenched ruin of his once remarkable suit. "Even with no cameras, I don't think we're going to blend in very well dressed like this." He looked to James. "Is there some kind of staff locker room or something around here?"  
"Uhh … There's a laundry facility at the end of this hall where laboratory garments are washed and sterilized."  
"Alright, lead the way." He said, tucking the pistol into his belt. "But remember, I can draw this gun _much_ faster than you can run …"

After a short walk down the hall, the three found themselves standing in the laundry room. Various industrial cleaning machines lined the far wall, while the two side walls held shelves stacked high with cleanly pressed laboratory smocks. Shepard stripped off his suit jacket and threw it in a basket of clothing waiting to be washed. After some searching, he found a lab coat in his size and slipped into it. He took his newly acquired pistol and tucked it into the back of his pants, now concealed by the knee length jacket. After some searching, he managed to find a pair of sterile slip-on shoes, which he pulled on despite the fact that they were a size too small. He turned to find Thane similarly attired. Nodding, he looked to James. "I'm looking for an active Prothean beacon or terminal. I need to retrieve a Prothean data cache."  
James thought for a moment, then replied. "Well … there are a number of beacons and terminals in the collection, but the staff has yet to find one with the Prothean mental transmission systems intact." Shepard scowled in irritation. James quickly interjected, trying to keep his captors happy. "But … But … But I know a member of the research team. She told me that they've recently been working on their own transmission system based off of the remains they've found. It's been hooked up to all of the Prothean databases that have been discovered here. It's still experimental, but it might work …"  
Shepard eyed the security officer carefully, judging his options. "Take us there." He muttered.

The research lab was state of the art. The equipment glittered, freshly cleaned and polished. Unlike Prothean beacons, which were compact and efficient, the apparatus contained within was immense. The actual interface consisted of a large, rectangular box approximately five feet tall, constructed of what looked like brushed aluminum. Jutting out from the open end sat a cold and rigid looking chair, slightly inclined. It rode upon a track leading into the hollow interior of the box, and it's back was designed to slot snuggly into the opening, sealing the box closed. Large cables and conduits trailed from the far end, disappearing into the floor. The apparatus, as well the three intruders, stood on a balcony overlooking the entirety of the massive machine. Large steel vats, likely filled with the very water they had just swam through, sat on the floor below. Pipes snaked their way between colossal computer stations, slithering from one piece of unidentifiable machinery to another. A half dozen Prothean beacons and terminals were linked together by thick cables, scaling the walls back up to their platform like climbing vines.  
James stepped up to a small console. "Whenever that researcher I mention and I are in here, and we want some privacy, we just do this …" He explained.  
Shepard cocked an eyebrow. "… Want some privacy?"  
James stuttered awkwardly. "Well, you know …… she's uhh …… we … Aw, hell, I don't need to justify myself to you." he muttered, glowering. He flipped a switch on the console, causing a small yellow beacon to flash above the doorway.  
Shepard withdrew his pistol with lightening reflexes and leveled it at James' head. "What did you just do?" He hissed icily.  
James raised his hands submissively. "It's just a radioactivity warning light. The researchers activate it whenever the core of the machine is exposed, to ensure no one enters the room. It'll just keep anyone from walking in on you."  
Shepard looked him over appraisingly, then lowered the weapon. He slowly approached the interface, examining it cautiously. After a few moments of study, he turned and tossed the pistol to Thane, then sat in the awaiting seat. Responding to his weight, the machine hummed to life. Metallic restraints shot out of the seat, locking his arms, legs, chest and neck into place. He looked to Thane out of the corner of his eye. "If this thing kills me … you have my permission to shoot the kid." Thane fingered the pistol with a casual disinterest, causing James to swallow nervously. Suddenly, the apparatus' seat shot forwards into the box-like structure, sealing tightly. Shepard's heart pounded apprehensively in the dark space, not knowing what to expect. A bright light spat out from the far wall of the machine, burning into his eyes. His muscles tensed violently against the restraints. Shepard had always found the trance brought on by Prothean technology to be uncomfortable and unpleasant, but it also felt somehow natural. This machine, on the other hand, was brutal, invasive and synthetic. It forced its way into his mind and ravaged his body to do so. The metal straps felt as though they were cutting into his seized muscles. He fought the urge to clench his jaw in pain, for fear of cracking his teeth. After a few more moments, the pain became too much, and the world faded to black.

James watched the apparatus fretfully. He hoped, if only for his sake, that the researchers had done their job well. He looked over to Thane curiously. "So, are you here to steal something? Are you a burglar?"  
"No," Thane responded coldly, turning his expressionless face to the young man, "I'm an assassin."  
James' eyes boggled in shock as he timidly returned his gaze to the interface, reminding himself to never question the strange Drell again. The quiet hum of the machine stopped unexpectedly as the seat shot out on its track like a spent thermal cartridge. Shepard sat dazed as the restraints receded back into the machine. He brought a hand to his brow, his head pounding excruciatingly. He felt blood dribbling from his nose, and looked down at the inside of his right arm to see where the restraint had dug an open wound into the soft flesh. "Are you alright, Shepard?" Thane asked with concern. "Did it work?"  
"I'll be fine. And yes, it worked." He muttered, wiping the blood from his nose. "But Jimmy … tell those researchers they've still got some bugs to work out."  
Shepard stood and limped back to his comrade's side. "So do you have an exit strategy in mind?" Thane inquired.  
Shepard nodded tiredly. "Yeah, I had a thought." He said, turning to James. "Are there any beacon exhibits in the public display cases?"  
"Uhh, yes." James mumbled. "There's one that I know of."  
"Alright," Shepard replied, "let's get out of here."

The three found themselves standing in an empty hall facing a doorway covered by a single white curtain. Shepard pointed to the wall beside the door. "You two keep you backs against that wall." He ordered softly. "I'll be back in a minute." Shepard ducked through the curtain and found himself standing in a small room, the far wall made of sheer glass. He looked through the window into the central gallery beyond. It was relatively empty, the majority of the visitors attending an interactive exhibit in one of the other galleries. On the far wall he could see the main exit, two guards standing on either side of the door. He turned, facing back into the display case. In the center of the unadorned room stood a tall Prothean beacon. He circled it curiously until he found the small console he was looking for. After some furious typing, the beacon began a low hum, slowly rising in pitch. Shepard burst through the curtained doorway, pressing his back against the wall. He crouched low and clamped his hands over his ears. He looked to his right to see Thane and James standing on the other side of the doorway, looking down at him inquisitively. "I don't know if you've ever seen one of these things overload before," He shouted, "but you might want to take cover!" The two men followed his lead just as a powerful explosion rocked through the small space. Flames licked out of the doorway, setting the curtain alight. Dust sifted down from the paneled ceiling above. The sound of glass shattering echoed in from the display case as smoke began to curl through the hall.  
The men stood, looking at one another. "Alright, I've opened the path." Shepard muttered as he turned to face the smoldering curtain. "And this is how we'll get passed the guards." He reached out with his left arm and ran his hand along the charred fabric. He then wrapped his right hand about James' neck and spread the soot on his face. James coughed, spitting uncomfortably. "Hold still." Shepard grumbled. He then squeezed the wound on his right arm, coating his fingers in blood. He smeared the blood across James' cheek. He grabbed the young man's arm and draped it over his shoulder, holding him tightly by the waist. He quickly explained his plan. "Jimmy, you were injured in the overload. You're unconscious. Thane and I will carry you out. We'll tell security we're taking you to a hospital. As soon as we're clear, we go our separate ways."  
James eyed Shepard suspiciously, trying to concoct a plan to get the man caught. Thane took up a position on his other side, draping the security officer's arm over his shoulder. Unlike Shepard, however, he gripped his hand tightly about the back of James' neck. "I can break a man's spine with one hand." he said matter-of-factly, his hand squeezing down gently. "And I can do it without making a noise." James quickly abandoned all thoughts of betrayal, closing his eyes and letting the two powerful men take his weight.  
Shepard and Thane dragged the young man into the smoldering remains of the display case. The once immaculate walls were now charred, dark ripples remaining where flames had kissed the paneling. Glass crackled underfoot as the two made they way into the central gallery, coughing as much for effect as because of the smoke filling the room. They quickly made their way to the exit. Thane looked to the nearest security guard. "This man was caught in the explosion. We need to get him to Medical immediately." he urged.  
The guard eyed the Drell skeptically. "Are you crazy? Something just exploded. I can't let anyone leave without checking out. Let me see your ID, and I'll let you be on your way."  
"Well, I…" Thane muttered anxiously.  
"Oh God," Shepard interrupted, a hand on James's throat. "his pulse is weak. We need to get him out of here now! We don't have time for this!"  
The guard paused for a moment longer, then sighed, relenting. He hurriedly waved them through. Shepard and Thane hauled James out of the exit as quickly as they could. They hopped onto the nearest elevator and began their journey down to the Wards.

As soon as they had cleared the Presidium, James got back to his feet, wiping his face resentfully. "Sorry for everything we've put you through today, Jimmy." Shepard remarked.  
"Damn it, my name is _James!_" The young man shouted in frustration, dusting off his now scuffed boots.  
"Of course, I'm sorry." Shepard replied softly. "I can't give you any money myself for your trouble, or it'll look like you were involved in this whole thing. But I do know some people who can … get around things like that. You'll find a generous compensation in your account by tomorrow, I promise." James looked at him curiously. "Thane, could I have that pistol?" Shepard asked. Thane quickly produced the weapon and passed it over. Shepard ejected the loaded thermal cartridge, then handed the pistol to James.  
James rolled the gun over in his hands. "How do you know I won't load another clip, try to shoot you both?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.  
"I think I can trust you." Shepard replied with a genuine smile. The elevator slowed as they approach the first level of the Wards. "Looks like this if your floor, Jimmy." Shepard said as the door slid open. James looked as though he were about to scowl, but instead a crooked grin spread across his lips. He stepped from the car, the door closing behind him.  
The elevator slowly began it's descent, heading towards the lower levels. "So, can you really snap a man's neck without a single sound?" Shepard asked, looking to Thane.  
The Drell assassin kept his eyes forward, though his lips curled into a small smile. "Of course not, Shepard." He replied. "I just thought it would sound good."  
Shepard laughed quietly. He stepped forward, looking through the transparent door of the elevator thoughtfully. "That's alright." he replied, a subtly mischievous edge to his voice. "I pocketed the kid's thermal cartridges while we were carrying him."  
Thane's conservative smile spread into a wide grin as the elevator sped towards the lower Wards, lights flashing by the car's windows.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 (Finale)**  
**SSV Normandy SR2**

Tali walked into Shepard's cabin. Even with his death now formalized, she couldn't bring herself to think of the room as anything but his. She was tired, her shoulders stiff and sore. Sleep had not come easily the past few nights, and her recent outings had been anything but relaxing.  
She plopped down heavily in a chair facing the private terminal, burying her weary head in her hands. She needed to find the rest of her crew. If she didn't …… she'd have to face reality, try to come to terms with Shepard's loss. She wasn't ready. She was afraid she may never be.  
Miranda had been tasked with contacting some of her sources, both to try to locate their friends as well as to keep her away from Jack, who was always eager for a fight. Strangely, the search had turned up absolutely nothing. Usually there would have been a number of false leads or confused sightings to sort through, but in this case, it was as though her remaining crewmates had disappeared. Tali had only one place left to turn. She would have to contact Liara, see if her information network could find anything that Miranda might have missed. She was hesitant to make the call, however. As Shepard's ex, Tali was certain she would want to talk about him, about his passing. Tali did not.  
With a sigh, she activated the terminal. The monitor flickered to life, an alert appearing on the main screen. Tali's eyes narrowed. She had received a message, the return address tracing back to Illium. Tentatively, she opened her inbox and carefully read the short, cryptic message.

_Tali,_  
_My sources tell me you're gathering your crew together. Records have been erased, transport manifests altered. I don't know by who or how. I can't even be sure this terminal is secure. Go to Flux. One of my contacts will meet you there. They will provide you with the next step in your mission._  
_Keep safe Tali. Stay strong. _  
_Shepard would have it no other way._

_-Liara_

Tali's brow furrowed. _Who would want to cover up my crew's whereabouts?_ She thought. She activated her comm unit. "Joker, set course for the Citadel. Something strange is going on…" She said apprehensively.  
Joker chuckled over the channel. "Something's weirded you out, so you want to go _to_ the Citadel? Have you _seen_ some of the games coming out of Shin Akiba? Now that's some freaky stuff. I played this one with an Asari and a Hanar, and they …"  
"Just … fly the ship, Jeff." Tali interrupted with an amused groan.  
"Oh … right." Joker replied sheepishly. "Have you there in no time, Cap."

Tali stepped from the Normandy's airlock onto the Citadel dock and was greeted by an unnervingly familiar sight. The walkway was lined by armed C-Sec officers, standing stiffly at attention. Her mind flashed back to the incident that had first initiated this series of misadventures. Shepard had told her of Udina's deception, of the charges that had been laid against him and of his arrest. She pictured the horde of gun-toting men storming onto the Normandy, carrying her off against her will. This was different, however. These men wore crisp dress uniforms, their weapons slung smartly over their shoulders. Tali cautiously made her way down the catwalk, her hand held behind her back, gripping the stock of her shotgun as she passed by the wall of soldiers. As she approached the end of the walkway, she found herself standing before an old friend, Councilman Anderson. Standing at his elbow was Advisor Udina, a contemptuous look on his face. Tali noticed a small dent in the bridge of his nose and smiled inwardly, admiring Shepard's handiwork.  
"It's good to see you again, Miss Zorah." Anderson said in warm greeting. He noticed Tali's eyes anxiously scanning the armed crowd. "No one here will hurt you, you have my word." he assured, extending his hand.  
Tali eyed him studiously. Although still in the prime of his life by human standards, it was apparent that the political machinations of the Council had taken its toll, making him look older, yet somehow more distinguished. His dark skin was creased around his eyes and brow, deep lines at the corners his mouth giving him a somewhat dour, stern visage despite his warm and supportive personality. His hard eyes, however, hinted at the near infinite well of strength that lie beneath his aging surface. Tali released her grip on the handle of her shotgun and traded it for Anderson's hand, shaking it sincerely. "It's nice to see a friendly face around here, Councilor." She said.  
Anderson released from her grip and gestured towards the scores of men standing behind her. "We've come to pay our respects; to Shepard, his ship, and his crew." He said softly. "I don't think this, or anything I could possibly say could ever bring you any true consolation; but I knew Shepard for a long time, and I know that … if he could have chosen anything in the galaxy to give his life for … it would have been to save you and your friends, just as he opted to do."  
Tali nodded silently, appreciating the sentiment, but unable to bring herself to respond. Anderson continued. "Once we've ... recovered Shepard from Therum … he'll be given a hero's funeral. The kind of service he deserves, despite all of this recent unpleasantness."  
"For the last time, I have to object, Councilor." Udina interrupted. "The other members of the Council still view Shepard as the criminal that he was. Even ignoring the evidence of his involvement in dangerous, treasonous and, frankly, inhuman Cerberus experiments, he assaulted three C-Sec officers in his escape. Not to mention the attack on a ... public official … during his arrest." Udina rubbed his nose absent-mindedly. "Not only would a ceremony in his honor be a _complete_ waste of the Council's funds, it would likely damage our already weakened standing with the other council races."  
In an instant, Tali's heart turned from aching with sorrow to burning in rage, as though the Advisor had simply flipped a switch. "You shut you damned mouth, you bosh'tet!" She growled, jabbing a finger viciously into his chest. "If you _ever_ speak of Shepard like that again, you'll need an army a hell of a lot bigger than this little welcoming party to keep me from quieting you."  
"Tali's right, _Advisor_ Udina. You answer to me, not the other way around." Anderson said, the lines on his brow deepening as he glowered at the man. "I think it's time you had the chance to truly get to know and respect Shepard for the man that he was. I want you to arrange the service personally. And if it doesn't live up to what Shepard deserved, you _will_ answer to me."  
Udina tried to hide a scowl, but nodded submissively. "Thank you, Councilman Anderson." Tali replied genuinely. "I appreciate everything your doing. I do have business on the Citadel, however. I really have to be going."  
"Of course, Miss Zorah." Anderson replied, stepping aside. "I'll leave a few of my men behind to guard your ship and crew, ensure that you aren't further harassed."  
Tali nodded, then made her way into the heart of the Citadel.

Flux had undergone several changes since Tali's last visit. After Shepard's triumph against Saren, and the subsequent fame that ensued, the various locations he had frequented received a healthy boost in business, and Flux was no exception. That, in addition to the invention of a portable cheating device, had lead to the removal of the casino on the upper level. With the Quasar machines absent, the space had been converted into a much larger seating area to accommodate the growing clientele, tables and booths packed with people, talking, laughing and drinking. The dance floor had been extended, now stretching across most of the lower level, and the bar had been enlarged, its tabletop glowing brightly as patrons of various species sat, nursing their beverage of choice.  
Despite the renovations, the club had managed to retain its remarkable atmosphere, a delectable feast for the senses that Tali couldn't resist. The lighting was dim, the intermixing glow of crimson and azure glinting off the polished deck plates. Flashes of bright fabrics drew the eye, waving and twisting as people slowly undulated on the dance floor. The spicy smell of exotic liquors and foods at the bar mingled with the sweet scent of perfumes wafting off of the nearby dancers, filtering through her helmet. Underpinning it all was the subtle, ever-present music, softly burbling its electronic beat, instantly transforming the cold steel of the Citadel into a world of carefree excitement and pleasure.

She made her way across the dance floor, heading towards the stairs. She fought back a smile as she spotted Doran, the club's owner, awkwardly wiggling his round body to the rhythms of the room. She mounted the steps, and surveyed the second level, looking for anyone familiar. Finding no one, she took a seat at a table in the center of the room where she could be seen should her contact enter. After several minutes of restless waiting, a server approached her table. He smiled politely and placed a drink in front of her, then turned to leave.  
"Umm… I … I didn't order this." She called after him.  
The waiter swiveled his head and pointed towards the far side of the room without breaking his stride. "It's from the elderly gentleman seated in the corner."  
Tali looked in the indicated direction and spotted an older-looking man sitting at a small table, his face slightly downturned, staring at the floor. He was hunched over a gnarled wooden cane despite being seated, leaning heavily on it, as though the weight of a life hard-lived physically pressed down on his shoulders. Tali stood and picked up the glass, winding her way past various tables as she approached the stranger. As she got closer, she studied him carefully. He wore a long, woolen coat that would likely have stretched past his knees, were he standing. Though it had likely been a dark earthen brown at one point, many long years of use had left it faded to a pale tan, frayed at the edges. His hands were covered in dark leather gloves, cracked and broken with age. A hood extended from the collar of his overcoat, draping lazily over his head, ensconcing his eyes in dark shadow. The lower half of his face was covered by some manner of bulky, medical breathing apparatus, every lung-full of air rattling with a mechanical hum.

Tali approached cautiously, setting the glass on the table. "Umm… Thank you … you know, for the drink." She stammered, "I appreciate the gesture, but I'm actually here looking for someone."  
The man looked up slightly. Although his eyes remained cloaked in darkness, she could make out the subtle sparkle of the lights reflecting off their surface. "_I'm_ someone." He said with a slight chuckle, his voice heavily distorted by the breath unit. "You found _me_. Will I do?"  
Tali bowed her head, embarrassed by the man's flirtatious tone. "Well, uhh … thanks anyways, but I should probably be getting back to my table." She murmured as she turned to leave.  
"You know, the first time I came to this club …" The man said in passing, "someone very special to me told me something. It seems she was quite fond of the music here…" There was a loud snap and a muffled hiss as the man removed the breathing device from his face. "Ever since that day, I've loved this music. Just listening to it, it's as though I can see her standing in front of me, as captivating as the first day that I laid eyes on her."  
Tali's heart jumped into her throat, his voice sparking something inside of her. She spun quickly on her heel. Although the worn-out cloak still obscured his eyes, a familiar smile was spread across his lips.  
Reaching up and pulling back his hood, Shepard's eyes glittered against the darkened backdrop of the room as he looked over Tali's face as though he hadn't seen it in years. "The first time I buy you a drink, and you turn me down?" he teased with a smirk.  
Overcome by emotion, Tali bolted forward, leaping over the table and pouncing into Shepard's lap. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly against her. "Shepard …… Shepard …" She sobbed as she held him close, taking simple reassurance in the sensation of his body against hers. He slowly stroked her back, whispering softly, trying to comfort her. After some time, she pulled herself together and leaned back. Her eyes narrowed angrily. She brought her hand back and slapped him viciously across the face. Shepard recoiled, meeting her glare, his eyes hurt and confused. "You left me to believe you were dead ... again!" She said, her voice indignant. "I thought I had watched you die on Therum!"  
Shepard's eyes fell. His joy at seeing her again quickly turned to abject fear at the possibility that he might lose her forever as a result of his actions. "I … I'm sorry, Tali. It was the most painful thing I've ever had to do. I couldn't … Everyday, I …"  
Tali put a finger to his lips. She lifted his face and hurriedly removed her visor, placing it on the table behind her. She leaned in and kissed him, pressing her lips into his with a desperate passion as tears streamed down her face. She placed her hands on the back of his head as their lips slid over one another. Tali pulled back slightly, her bright eyes staring deeply into his. "Thank you … for finding me, like you promised you would."  
Shepard slipped off one of his gloves and brought his hand to her cheek, gently wiping away her tears with his thumb. After a long moment, enthralled by her delicate face, he reached to the table and picked up her visor, placing it in her hand. "I just got you back, Tali." He said softly. "I don't want to lose you to some infection."  
Tali smiled. "I carry antibiotics with me. I should be fine." She leaned in, her face next to his cheek, so close that her lips brushed against his ear. "A fever I can survive." She whispered softly. "But another minute without feeling your skin on mine, without the taste of your lips … that's just something I couldn't live with."  
As she pulled back, Shepard couldn't help but quickly steal another kiss before she sealed her faceplate once more. Shepard slid his glove back on, then playfully reached down and slipped his hands under her bottom. He stood, lifting her with him, her legs wrapped about his waist. Tali giggled softly as his hands moved to her back, allowing her to slide back down to her feet. He picked up his breathing unit with one hand, and his cane with the other. Tali watched as he shifted his weight from his left leg to the cane with a sigh of relief, then looked to his face. "What happened?" She said with concern.  
Shepard smiled warmly. "Well, I wasn't killed in the Collector attack, but that didn't stop them from trying." Tali stepped to his side and tucked her arm into his. "We should get back to the Normandy." Shepard said. "I need EDI's help with something."

As the two made their way down the steps, a familiar voice carried to them from the bar. Shepard looked over and spotted Advisor Udina sitting on a stool. The bartender had just slid him a drink, and Udina continued ranting angrily. "…and now, as if I don't have enough to deal with, I have to plan Shepard's bloody funeral. And it's all thanks to that Quarian bi***. I swear, purging their embassy here on the Citadel was no where near punishment enough. Those thieves shouldn't even be allowed to come within sight of the station, let alone _visit_ it."  
Shepard ground his teeth, his eyes blazing. Tali's gaze fell to the floor, yet still she tugged softly on his arm. "Let's … let's just go. The crew is waiting …" She murmured.  
"No, no." Shepard said, patting her hand calmly. He looked to her with a roguish grin. "If I don't correct him when he's wrong, he'll never learn."  
Shepard sidled up to the bar and took a seat to the left of the Advisor. He placed his right hand on the counter, the breath mask clasped tightly in his fist. "So … you don't care for Quarians, huh?" he asked casually.  
Udina eyed his glass tediously. "…a pack of vagabonds and panhandlers, if you ask me." He muttered sorely.  
Shepard turned, an eyebrow raised. "Just how the hell did you get into politics with an attitude like that?"  
Udina looked to him, confused. His eyes sprang wide as he recognized Shepard's face, his skin blanched, his chin quivering in shock. Shepard snarled and swung his right hand outwards, slamming the mask into Udina's face with brutal force. The Advisor was knocked from his seat, lying dazed on the floor as blood poured from his re-broken nose. Shepard stooped down, lifting Udina up by the collar of his jacket. "You had best take some time off, reconsider your world view, because if I _ever_ hear you spouting off that kind of bigoted bullsh** again, I will _gladly_ volunteer to arrange _your_ funeral."  
Shepard dropped the humbled man to the floor. He reached to the bar and picked up the glass, quickly downing its contents. He turned back around. "Thanks for the drink…" he muttered as he stepped over the Advisor, crumpled on the ground. He made his way back to Tali's side and the pair walked towards the door, the crowd parting nervously before them. Doran stood beside the exit, his arms folded across his chest. Shepard reached into his pocket and retrieved a credit chit, holding it out to the Volus club owner. "Sorry for the trouble." He said apologetically. "I hope this covers it."  
Doran looked him over for a moment, then snickered. He waved his hand dismissively. "You can keep it. I recognize you, Shepard. The last time you came in here, my client base tripled. This can only be good for business." He said with a chuckle.  
Shepard grinned, then lead Tali through the door.

After collecting Thane, hiding in a shadowy corner of the Wards, Shepard donned his disguise once more. With Tali's help as Acting Captain of the Normandy, the three were able to easily slip past the guard's Anderson had posted and board the ship. The crew's reactions were varied, but all displayed their cheer in there own way. Garrus and Zaeed simply smirked, infinitely impressed with their Commander's resilience and resourcefulness. Grunt bellowed enthusiastically, thumping Shepard's shoulder powerfully. Jacob and Miranda smiled in relief, but Shepard could see in their eyes that neither had ever truly expected to see him again. A stream of vulgarities poured from Jack's grinning lips the likes of which none within earshot had ever heard before. Kal'Reegar welcomed him aboard with a friendly handshake, a sentiment Shepard returned with a smile. Doctor Chakwas embraced her Commander warmly, chastising him light-heartedly for worrying his friends. For the first time since their meeting, Joker was completely silent, words escaping him. His pride and glowing respect, however, was evident in his joyous smile, spreading from ear to ear.  
After the gracious welcome, Shepard ordered Joker to depart and retired to his cabin for a quick shower. Refreshed, he slipped back into his armor, once more welcoming the support of the incorporated leg-brace. Although he still walked with a pronounced limp, he was far more comfortable, and was once again able to run short distances if required. Giving a final stretch and twist, aligning the plating properly, he made a ship-wide announcement, asking the crew to convene in the briefing room.

Standing at the head of the table, Shepard paced slowly back and forth, describing his recent ordeals in great detail. After relating the specifics of his infiltration and escape from the Inter-Species Prothean Collections Museum, Jacob leaned forward. "So … if Liara was unable to locate the planet in question … why come out of hiding now?" he asked, his brow furrowed.  
"Well, among other reason," Shepard said, his eyes unintentionally shifting to Tali, "The database I accessed on the Citadel provided me with what looks like the last piece of the puzzle." He quickly activated his omnitool and typed furiously. Suddenly, the holo-emitters embedded in the table activated, and a three dimensional representation of a solar system appeared, floating above its surface. Twelve planets of varying size slowly circled a central red giant. "I've put together this model based off of the information I've received so far." He muttered, pointing towards the sixth planet, a small terrestrial world with a thick atmosphere. "This is the planet we're looking for."  
Garrus cocked his head to the side, eyeing the rotating orb. "So if we know what the system looks like, and we know it's somewhere in the Shrike Abyssal, why can't anybody find it?" he queried.  
Shepard grinned. "Because it's not there. At least not anymore." He typed a few more commands into his omnitool, and a small counter appeared above the display. It read _50, 313 Years Before Present_. With the press of one more key, the orbital model rapidly picked up speed, the various planets whipping about the star with mind-numbing speed, the ticker quickly decreasing. After several minutes of this dizzying fast forwarding, the display slowed once more, the date emblazoned overhead, _50, 006 Years Before Present_. Across the three hundred year span of time, the red giant appeared to have grown slightly. Reinforcing this point, Shepard pointed to the central star. "After hundreds of years of studying whatever artifact they had brought to this planet, it became apparent to the Prothean researchers that their sun was nearing its end, likely to go supernova sometime within the next hundred years."  
Miranda sat back in frustration. "So all of this was for nothing?" She asked, annoyed. "A stellar explosion of that size would have destroyed every planet in the system."  
"Normally, you would be right." Shepard replied with a nod. "But in this case, things aren't quite so cleanly cut. Whatever the Protheans found, or whatever technology was born of that discovery, was able to create enormous mass effect fields, fields the size of which no species in Citadel space has ever been able to come close to. They used this power to alter their planet's mass, throwing it out of its orbital path." Just as he had finished explaining the concept, the model of the small planet slipped out of the normally circular corridor of its orbit and was slung at remarkable speed out of the system.  
Joker rolled his eyes. "Great, so now not only do we have to find a system that doesn't exist anymore, we also have to find a rogue planet screaming through empty space somewhere. We'd have a better chance of finding Elcor gymnast."  
Shepard chuckled. "Just watch…" he muttered as he typed the last few commands into his omnitool. Again, the system began to accelerate, racing forward through time as the star slowly expanded until eventually it slowed, the clock reading _49,921 Years Before Present_. The system rotated peacefully for several seconds, the planets passing serenely before the swollen red giant. Without warning, the crimson star suddenly collapsed in on itself, crushing down to a singular point with incredible speed. For a second longer, all appeared calm, the bright white point at the system's core dimly illuminating the small space. A moment later, however, the briefing room was flooded with a blinding light as a wall of stellar plasma exploded outward from the small singularity, shrieking through space in all directions. The wave-front tore through the system with unstoppable force, shattering the rocky inner planets, their cores spilling outwards like arterial spray. The explosion continued outwards, reaching the gas giants. Their thick atmospheres were instantly ignited, giving them the momentary appearance of tiny suns before they were entirely consumed. The destructive wall eventually slowed, cooling, forming a globular shape composed of gases, ice and dust. At the center of the colorful mass, where the red giant had once rested, a bright light slowly blinked like a lighthouse at sea. Shepard reached into the holographic display and pointed to the flashing light. "_There's_ our key." He said confidently. "EDI, check the records of the Shrike Abyssal. Can you find any listing of a gaseous nebula containing an X-ray pulsar? It has a pulsing period of around six and a half seconds."  
There were several moments of silence before EDI's monotone voice filled the room. "Yes, Commander, such a nebula does exist. The inhabitants of the Abyssal have termed it the Bettel Nebula."  
Shepard grinned excitedly. "Right, now, treating that pulsar as the star in question, and given the date the planet broke orbit, its position in the solar system, and its orbital speed, could you estimate where the planet may be today, and cross-reference that point with local scans to see if any rogue planets have been detected?"  
"Standby…" EDI intoned.  
After several long minutes of waiting, Joker began to fidget in his seat. "Uhh … EDI? Are you still working on that?" He asked, impatiently tapping his fingers on the table.  
EDI's holographic form appeared at the end of the table. "If you would prefer to formulate the answer yourself, Jeff, I could provide you with a calculator." She replied calmly.  
Joker's eyes bulged as he closed his mouth and hurriedly folded his hands politely in his lap.  
After another lengthy moment, EDI responded. "I have completed the calculation, and verified the results against local databases. One of the distant survey stations in the Valhallan Threshold has detected a rogue planet passing by the star cluster. The location reported is within one half million kilometers of the position predicted by my calculations, a miniscule margin of error by interstellar standards."  
Shepard nodded, his eyes bright. "Joker, set a course. Everyone else, suit up. It's time we finished this."

The shuttle's thrusters fired, slowing its descent as it settled into a clearing in the surrounding forest. Shepard was the first to step out after the hatch had slid open. This was the same clearing as in his vision, but the world had changed a great deal over the passing fifty thousand years. With the absence of a star to provide light, the dense, tropical foliage had long since wilted and died, leaving only trunks and rotted leaves. The bitter cold of interstellar space had flash frozen the world, the once dewy air now dry and harsh. Given the brutal climate of the rogue planet, the entire crew had been outfitted with vacuum sealed armored suits to defend against the elements. Despite the dramatic transformation, the world retained a kind of quiet beauty. The planet was pitch back beyond the small pool of light provided by the shuttle and the crew's portable lamps. Shepard quickly surveyed the area. Thin icicles hung from the frozen fronds of nearby trees, the ground scattered with iced leaves. With every step, the petrified turf crunched beneath his boots. The sky overhead was alive with stars, twinkling brightly in the inky black of space.  
Shepard waved for his team to follow as the group cautiously approached the nearby walkway. The stones of the path were just as Shepard had seen them, pure and white, though now a thin layer of frost coated their surface. As he stepped from the frozen jungle onto the path, he looked down the shallow trough in the direction of the Prothean ruins. His eyes bugged at the sight that lay before him. EDI's voice echoed through his comm unit. "Commander, temperature readings on the planet's surface currently read minus one hundred thirteen degrees Celsius. Even with your armor, your team will only survive a short time in that environment. I suggest you find shelter quickly."  
"I …… I don't think that's going to be a problem …" Shepard muttered, staring at the end of the path. Towering before him was a massive geodesic dome, a dull crimson light glowing through its triangular glass panels. It climbed in a shallow arc, its exterior frosted in ice.  
Tali came to Shepard's side. "What's the matter, Commander?" She asked, eyeing the curious structure.  
Shepard retrieved his pistol and gripped it tightly. "This … this is new. It wasn't here before." He replied, turning to the rest of his crew. "Weapons at the ready."  
The group bristled with armaments as they slowly approached the dome. Where the path met the construct, a wide metallic door stood, a small control panel glowing nearby. Shepard eyed the entrance appraisingly before stepping forward and raising his pistol. "Tali, I want you to hack that door. Everyone else, provide cover."  
Tali slunk towards the control panel as the crew leveled their weapons at the hatch. She touched a single key and the entrance slid open. Shepard carefully examined the chamber beyond, what seemed to be some type of airlock. "Well done, Tali, that was the fastest hack I've ever seen."  
Tali's voice dripped with suspicion. "It … it wasn't locked …" she replied.  
Shepard's head quirked to the side, apprehensive. After several moments of consideration, he waved his squad on. "Everyone on your guard, there's no knowing of what's waiting for us on the other side."

As the crew entered the small room, the outer door sealed shut and the thrumming of pumps sounded. The frigid, dry air was quickly replaced with a steaming tropical breeze, moisture condensing on the armor of all present, dripping off of helmets and fingers. With a gentle hiss, the interior door slid open. Shepard cautiously stepped out and found himself standing in a world of the distant past. Lush greenery surrounded him on all sides, not only alive but thriving. Shepard looked over his head. The metallic joints between the glass panels of the curving roof above glowed with a dull ruby light, reflecting softly off of the dew covered stones of the path. A small flock of what appeared to be tiny flying rodents nattered as they soared through the artificial sky. He turned to see his crew just as awed as he was. Grunt slowly reached up, attempting to remove his bulky helmet. "Armor remains sealed." Shepard barked. "We have to be ready to make a hasty retreat if need be."  
Grunt muttered angrily, but ceded the point. His pistol held forward, Shepard lead the group inwards. Before long, they reached the end of the path. The crew was enthralled with the view before them, stopping to stare in slack-jawed wonder. The deep rift in the ground remained exactly as it had been in Shepard's vision, the circular waterfall spilling forth torrents of foaming, white water into the pit below. The central mesa rose out of the cleft, the wide platform of its summit supporting the crowning jewel of the ruin. The massive building of smooth, jade-tinted stone and black steel stretched towards the sky, its highest peak nearly touching the dome above. While the rest of the squad ogled the vista, Shepard scanned the area, a sense of deep foreboding surging through his body like an electrical current. He remembered the four bridges that connected the central island to the surrounding walkway like the spokes on a wheel. He turned to his crew. "Alright, pay attention. Here's the plan. We'll divide into four strike teams, each taking a bridge. We'll proceed inwards and surround the main structure, securing it."  
The crew stood before him, ready to be given their roles. "Tali and I will take this first bridge. Garrus, you and Jacob will take the one to the right. Zaeed, you'll lead with Jack and Reegar. I want you on the left bridge. Miranda, you'll take Grunt and Thane and head for the bridge opposite us. Everyone check in once you've reached your positions."

Miranda's unit, having to travel the furthest, was the last to check in. "We're in position and awaiting your orders, Shepard." She said over the comm. Shepard turned to Tali. She slapped her shotgun into her hand, her eyes bright with excitement. "Ready when you are, Commander." She assured him.  
Shepard nodded, keying in his comm. "Understood. All teams …" His order was cut off by a rustling in the nearby jungle. Shepard stepped forward, eyeing the foliage suspiciously.  
Suddenly Zaeed's voice roared over the comm. "Bloody hell! I have incoming!" Weapons fire echoed through the open space.  
Miranda yelled over the comm channel, reporting in between shouted orders. "They … they must have been waiting for us … Grunt, take the shot! Take the shot!"  
Shepard heard a small explosion from the right-most bridge as Garrus' voice broke through the static. "Jacob is holding them off with his biotics, but we can't last long like this …"  
The rustling trees brought Shepard's mind back to the task at hand. He peered into the dark undergrowth just in time to see cause of the recent chaos. Brushing aside the leaves of a tall shrub, a Collector drone stepped out of the lush foliage, its exoskeleton glistening with moisture. It quickly raised its rifle, leveling it at Shepard. Shepard hastily lifted his pistol and fired blindly as he turned and dashed towards Tali, who was already crouched low beside the short walls of the bridge, firing into the surrounding jungle. Ducking into the negligible cover provided by the stone railing opposite Tali, he looked back to see a horde of Collectors materializing out of the tree line, stepping over the drone Shepard had downed. Tali and Shepard alternated firing, trying to keep the incoming force off balance for as long as they could. On his turn, Shepard stretched upward and fired. As he crouched back down, he spotted movement from the corner of his eye. He turned and spotted a small battalion of drones marching down the narrow bridge, weapons raised. Acting quickly, he leapt to Tali's side of the bridge, pressing his back against hers. He began firing rapidly into the new-found wall of insect warriors. "They're coming from both sides!" He shouted to Tali, loading another thermal clip. "Keep firing! It's our only chance." Shepard tried to force confidence into his voice, but he already knew the score. They had little to no cover, limited thermal cartridges, and were surrounded on all sides by an enemy of infinitely superior numbers. _We'll need a miracle to survive this_ Shepard thought as he watched the bolt scorching from his hand canon punch through a Collector's hardened face.  
No sooner had the thought crossed his mind than an ominously familiar voice echoed through the dome. "Assuming direct control…" A Collector drone crossing the bridge suddenly lifted from the damp stone, and amber light bursting forth from the cracks in its thick carapace. As the drone dropped back to its feet, its fellow Collectors swarmed around, moving and circling, allowing Shepard to the see the possessed creature, but denying him a clear shot.  
Shepard scoffed. "As if it wasn't bad enough already, now we have to contend with Harbinger too."  
Tali peered over her shoulder at the Collector in question. "Oh Keelah …" She muttered, turning her attention back to the incoming jungle forces.  
The dark voice once more rattled through Shepard's mind. "Harbinger does not command these forces, or this individual." It seethed. "I am Forsaken. I have been given authority in this matter. My drones have not executed acts of aggression. I ask that you cease hostilities."  
Shepard quickly assessed in the situation. Both his and Tali's shields were undamaged, and in the heat of battle, he had failed to notice that not a single member of the Collector forces had opened fire. The drones stood around him, their weapons aimed, but they refused to actually shoot. After a moment's reflection, Shepard tucked his pistol away and activated his comm unit. "All teams stand down. The Collectors aren't attacking, at least not yet." After several more shots cracked through the air, the dome fell silent once more.  
The unique drone, its body scintillating in golden light, stepped forward. "If you will follow this vessel peacefully," Forsaken intoned, the possessed drone gesturing to itself, "my forces will disperse, and we may discuss terms."  
Shepard stood, Tali at his side. "Terms?" He asked in confusion. "What terms?"  
The drone turned and began walking towards the central structure as the army of Collectors slunk back in the jungle. "The terms of a truce, Shepard. We seek a truce." Forsaken's voice echoed.  
Shepard keyed in his comm as he and Tali followed the drone. "Everyone converge on the Prothean structure. Something's … developed."

Gathered together once more, the crew followed the single drone through a massive archway leading into the heart of the facility. At first, the interior appeared to be built of the same teal stone as the pillar on which it stood, joined seamlessly as though grown. The walls were carved with remarkable Prothean sculptures, beings lounging in tall seats, their tendriled faces bowed towards the ground. Before long, however, the stone became marked by thick plates of black metal, joining splits and cracks. As they continued walking, the dark steel became more and more prevalent, until eventually the entirety of the interior was nothing but matte black plates, large pipes and wires decorating the walls and passageways. Eventually the group found themselves standing before a large metallic door. "Releasing control…" Forsaken's voice bellowed. The possessed drone arched its back painfully as the glowing light receded. After it had recovered from the ordeal, it simply turned and left as though nothing had occurred. Beside the door, a small terminal lit up. With a quiet hum, the holographic representation of a Collector general appeared floating above its surface.  
Shepard stepped forward cautiously. "Before we get into anything, I have to know … What is this place? What happened here? What did the Protheans find?"  
The Collector general sat silently for several moments before responding. "Very well." Forsaken replied. "Understanding will be reached."  
Suddenly, every muscle in Shepard's body contracted. His chest felt as though it were on fire, his injured ribs being slowly crushed by his own body. His arms shot painfully to his side, his head slamming backward. He felt the uncontrollable urge to shriek in agony, but his lungs seized, denying him breath. His head began to swim as he was lifted from his feet, his legs scrabbling to regain the ground. He felt the veins in his hands and feet burst excruciatingly. His back arched, his body quaking with pain. A blast of light exploded from the terminal, bathing the room in a crimson glow, robbing Shepard of his consciousness.  
Tali screamed, running forward. She felt the powerful hands of Kal and Garrus holding her back, fearing she may do more harm than good if she interrupted whatever process had begun. Tali fought and struggled, fear fueling her strength to levels she hadn't thought possible. She surged forward, breaking the grasp of her crewmates just as Shepard dropped, gasping to the floor. She raced to his side, sliding to the ground. Shepard fought back up to his hands and knees. He struggled to remove his helmet, coughing and gagging. Tali helped him break the seals and pulled his mask away. Blood spattered across the floor as he torturously gasped for breath. His nose was bleeding profusely, forming small pools on the stone below him. "My god …" he stammered between dry heaves, "They … they did it to themselves … they …" With a racking cough, his dropped to his side and rolled to his back, his head in Tali's lap, allowing her to see the sorry state of his appearance. Blood was smeared across the entire lower half of his face, his lips cracked and bleeding. His eyes darted from side to side, the whites now colored a dark scarlet from ruptured vessels.  
Seeing him in such a way tore Tali apart inside. She hauled him up into her arms, hugging him closely, his head cradled against her shoulder as she slowly rocked him back and forth, cooing softly. She could feel tears burning down her cheeks as she gently ran her fingers through his hair and down his cheek. "It's alright Shepard." She hushed quietly. "I'm here. I've got you."  
Shepard looked up into her visor, her bright eyes tinted with concern. "… They did it to themselves, Tali …" he muttered, slowly coming to his senses. He struggled to sit up. Tali helped him back to his unsteady feet. "I understand now …… I know what happened." He whispered, his voice dripping with remorse. "I was wrong about … about everything."  
Tali looked at him nervously, her hand stroking his cheek once more. "What do you mean?" She asked, handing him back his helmet.  
"I was wrong, Tali." He muttered, replacing his helmet and attaching the seals. "I had it all wrong." He glared over at the terminal. Balling his fists, his marched over and slammed his hand down on the console. The massive door slowly began to slide open. "And that," Shepard said, jabbing a finger at the hologram floating above the terminal, "is _**not**_ a Collector general…"

As the door opened, a wave of dry, hot air shot out like a blast furnace. The chamber beyond was massive, its roof arcing high overhead. The entire floor was a single grate of dark steel, supported my thick chains reaching to the ceiling and massive crisscrossing beams beneath the metallic surface. The crew looked down apprehensively. Below the dense mesh, a pit of unimaginable size descended downward, reaching deep into the molten core of the planet. The entire room was filled with a hellish glow, under-lit by the magma below. Although this was a remarkable thing to be seen, Shepard and his crew barely noticed it, staring deep into the chamber with a mixture of awe and terror. In the center of the room there was a wide hole in the grated floor. Through this gap, a number of thick conduits extended deep into the bowels of the world, absorbing the perpetual heat. These conduits attached onto the underbelly of a creature of nightmares; an enormous monstrosity of black steel, molded into the shape of a Collector general. It stood tall, its numerous tiny legs perched around the edge of the central hole. Although it's exterior was reminiscent of a Collector general, its exoskeleton was incomplete, deformed. Large, gaping cracks dotted its dark hide, glowing brightly with the geothermal heat of the planet. A vast fissure spread vertically down its face, waves of scorching air rising out of it. Its massive head inclined slightly, its luminous yellow eyes taking in the tiny creatures standing before it.  
Garrus' mouth hung wide open. He tapped Shepard on the shoulder without breaking his gaze. "Is … is that what I think it is?"  
Shepard simply nodded morosely. "Like I said, I was wrong." He explained. "Remember how I said that the Protheans had found some kind of ancient remains? The remains of a species that possessed vastly superior technology, a technology that I had hoped we could use as a defense against the Reapers? Well, that ancient species _was_ the Reapers. The Protheans discovered a heavily damaged and dormant Reaper. They brought it here for study."  
The crew flinched as the metallic titan in the center of the room spread its many arms towards the walls around it. "Behold the remnants of my forbearers." Forsaken said, its voice echoing through the vaulted chamber.  
Shepard turned back to his crewmates, "The Protheans built this facility out if its remains. And just like that derelict Reaper we boarded, its body may have been dead, but its mind continued to echo through these halls. It slowly indoctrinated the researchers, driving them insane. It convinced them to build a new Reaper from its unused parts. The researchers cloned massive amounts of Prothean genetic material and used it to build … that." Shepard said, pointing at the creature before them. Created out of reused components, it was a great deal smaller than most Reapers, but it still towered stories above Shepard's head.  
Miranda stepped forward, eyeing the beast curiously. "So, this is the Prothean Reaper that EDI theorized about? The one that failed?"  
Shepard nodded. "It was some problem with the combination of used parts and cloned genetic material. It never formed properly, never developed its own energy systems. It's entirely dependant on this planet's geothermal heat to power itself."  
Tali placed a hand on Shepard shoulder, her eyes narrowed in confusion. "Wait … we've learned that Reapers tend to look like whatever species they're built from. And we know that, although the Collectors share the same genes as Protheans, they likely look nothing like them. So … why does this Prothean Reaper look like the Collectors?"  
Shepard looked at her, his face cool and unwavering. "The Prothean Reaper _doesn't_ look like the Collectors. _The_ _Collectors_ look like the Prothean Reaper." He turned to face his entire squad. "We're standing in the birth place of the Collectors." The team quickly traded shocked glances before looking to Shepard for elaboration. "When Forsaken's development stalled, the Reapers needed a second plan, another force to help them sweep through the galaxy. So Forsaken took it upon himself. He had the indoctrinated researchers … operate on each other. They installed implants, removed non-essential organs, spliced DNA, mutilating themselves into its image …… they turned _themselves_ into the Collectors."

Forsaken looked down, its eyes focused solely on Shepard. "Enough. This is insignificant. Conditions must be agreed upon." It uttered, its voice reverberating through the grated floor.  
Shepard cautiously approached the deformed Reaper. "What are you proposing?" He asked warily.  
Forsaken leaned forward, its jagged claws sliding to the floor on either side of Shepard, its colossal head hovering before his face. "You, Shepard, have achieved something that very few in our infinite existence ever have. You, as an individual, have caused us great pain and difficulty. You destroyed Nazara, our vanguard, whom you knew as Sovereign. You destroyed our injured brethren, whom awaited our return in the system you have termed Thorne. Throughout our existence, we have always faced opposition and casualties at the hands of galactic civilizations. The instances of an_ individual_ doing such, however, are so few as to be nearly unfathomable. On these rare occasions, we seek alternatives to combat. We do not wish further conflict with you, Shepard. We seek a truce."  
Shepard arched his brow, shocked at the turn of events. "Are … are you saying you want _peace_?" He asked, trying to keep the surprise from entering his voice.  
Forsaken tilted its head, almost as though finding the concept amusing. "No." It stated, its voice denying any rising hopes. "There can be no peace. We exist to consume. Your collective species exist to die. This is the cycle of the universe, as it always has been and as it always will be. We _will_ invade. Life _will_ be extinguished. It cannot be stopped. It cannot be avoided. Peace is an organic ideal which does not truly exist. We do not seek war. We do not seek conflict. We seek only the destruction of those civilizations that have developed by our intervention."  
Shepard's eyes narrowed furiously. "If not peace, than what kind of truce is this? What could you possibly offer me?"  
Forsaken's head loomed even closer, the heat bellowing from the massive rift in its face causing steam to rise from Shepard damp armor. "We offer you the same as we offered those troublesome few individuals that came before you. Life." It droned ominously. "We offer you your life. Do as they did, and accept."  
"Never." Shepard replied without hesitation. "My life is of no consequence if my friends, my family, are all dead."  
Forsaken turned its head, taking in Shepard's crew. "You learned of me when I shared with you my mind. But I have learned of you as well. I know of your wants, your needs, your desires. Your may have your ship, your crew, and any others you can gather to you. Any aboard your vessel will be spared. I have also learned of your attachment to …… this one." The monotone voice echoed as Forsaken pointed a twisted claw towards Tali. "Her people may also retain their lives. You may take your ship and any you can carry to join their fleet, and you will all be granted life while the galaxy burns around you."

Shepard turned to his crew. His mind raced, considering all options. His squad gazed at him sullenly. He looked to each member, and each nodded to him in turn. He stepped to Tali and took her hands. She looked deeply into his eyes, reading his motivations. "Do it …" she muttered softly, her face turning to the floor.  
Shepard released a long sigh. "Alright …" He replied. He turned around and walked back to face Forsaken.  
"You have conferred." The infernal machine croaked. "What is the consensus?"  
Shepard looked down through the grated floor for a long breath, shaking his head woefully. When he looked up to meet Forsaken's face, his eyes were smoldering with rage, his pistol extended before him. "We've all agreed. You can go to hell…" Shepard squeezed the trigger, and a fiery bolt exploded from the barrel of his hand cannon. It screeched through the short distance between them and slammed into one of Forsaken's glowing yellow eyes with a loud, sizzling pop. Forsaken recoiled with a screech of metal on metal as its eye sparked furiously. It swung one of its clawed forearms down and scooped Shepard up. Shepard struggled to reach the Cain miniature Nuke Launcher strapped to his back, but Forsaken clamp down on his body with crushing force. Shepard groaned as the air was forced from his lungs. The massive claw slowly increased pressure, squeezing tighter and tighter. Shepard felt one of his recently reset ribs bending painfully, the surgical screws dangerously close to snapping loose.  
The crew began firing wildly, trying to locate any kind of weak point on the massive creature. Seeing Shepard in jeopardy, Tali bolted forwards. She leapt onto Forsaken's underbelly and scaled his numerous limbs hand over hand until she reached the claw holding her Commander. She scurried along its length until she found herself face to face with Shepard. He was wheezing for breath, his eyes glazing over with pain. Quickly, she gripped one half of the claw with her fingers and braced her legs against the other. She pushed and strained against the Reaper's brute force, if only to allow Shepard a breath of air. Shepard looked to her, catching her notice. "Tali …" he muttered between gasps. "Just …… just ……"  
Tali shook her head fervently. "No, Shepard. I'm not leaving you behind again!"  
"No … Tali …" Shepard replied, a momentary smile breaking through the pain. "The legs … just take …… take out the legs …"  
Tali looked down at the series of spindly legs keeping Forsaken perched precariously above the gap in the floor. She grinned, squeezing Shepard's shoulder lovingly before she released her grip.  
Landing in a roll, she quickly stood and gained her crew's attention. "Everyone, surround it, we need to disable the legs!" She barked. The team quickly ran into position, each leveling their weapon at one of the many limbs. "Fire!" Tali shouted. The room was suddenly flooded with deafening cracks and bangs as the accumulated armaments blasted into the Reapers dark steel. With a grinding screech, Forsaken's legs tore away from its body, its narrow thorax plummeting through the open hole in the grating. There was a crashing scream as the hulking mass of its insectoid body scraped to a halt, blocking the opening. The sudden drop caused the young Reaper to release its grip on its foe.  
Shepard slid through the metallic claws, dropping towards the safety of the ground. At the last minute, however, he reached out and caught the receding edge of the claw that had just held him, gripping it tightly. He hung by one hand, dangling directly before Forsaken's splintered face. "I have a message for the rest of you Reapers. One I think you'll easily understand." He growled coldly as he unhooked his Cain with his free hand. "There can be no peace…" Shepard jammed the mouth of the heavy weapon into the jagged opening in Forsaken's face and squeezed the trigger. The projectile exploded inside the Reaper's head with incredible force, light and heat blasting in all directions. The shockwave slammed viciously into Shepard's chest, sending him rocketing across the room.  
He landed on the grated floor with a thump, his armored body skittering across the metal surface. Tali and the rest of his crew were quickly at his side. With a groan, he sat up, dazed. He looked to the center of the room, where Forsaken's mangled body lay slumped, its limbs hanging limply. With a sigh, Shepard struggled back to his feet. It was dead, he could go home. Suddenly, he felt a strange scratching sensation in the back of his skull. Soon the feeling grew into a hiss, and eventually, a voice. "You were given your life, and you refused." Forsaken's voice echoed through his mind.  
_The price was too high_ he replied silently.  
"You have sealed your fate and that of your friends. We shall darken the skies of your every colony. You will all be destroyed."  
Shepard looked about him at the glowing faces of his crewmates. _That's a possibility_. He thought in response. _But you're now the third Reaper I've destroyed. You threaten my friends. You threaten my family. You threaten all life everywhere. I won't stop until one of us is dead, and with everything I'm capable of, and everything I have to lose _……_ I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that one isn't going to be me._

Shepard turned to his squad. "Everyone, move out." He ordered. "We have to destroy this place once and for all." With that, the group exited the room and sprinted down the long hallway towards the exit. Bursting into the stifling air outside, an ancient blast door sealed behind them, rusted and pocked with tiny holes. The crew paused for a moment to catch their breath. Shepard rolled his Cain over in his hands. "Everyone get out of here. Get to the shuttle …" He murmured softly. "I'm going to blow the dome. The freezing air will seal off that magma pocket back there, putting Forsaken permanently out of commission. It should also kill off any Collectors still lurking in the jungle." His crew looked at him, concern mirrored in each of their faces. "Go… double time." he repeated, pointing towards the exit. Reluctantly, his friends turned and ran towards the large airlock. All except for Tali.  
Shepard looked to Tali, then returned his focus to the heavy weapon in his hand. "I want you to get clear Tali." He said softly as he loaded his last power cell into the Cain. "That's an order."  
Tali stepped forward, nodding. "As my Commanding Officer, you have the right to give me that order. But as the woman who loves you …" She replied, placing a hand gingerly on the side of his helmet. "… I have the right to tell you to go to hell."  
Shepard eyed her sternly for a long moment before a smirk crossed his lips. He pulled her in closely, wrapping an arm around her back. With his free hand, he lifted the Cain straight above his head and fired. The glowing projectile burst forth from the maw of the weapon, scorching through the air towards the glass dome overhead. Shepard dropped the empty weapon and enveloped Tali in both his arms. She lowered her head to his shoulder, and he leaned his helmet against hers. He sighed, so contented that he barely heard the incredible explosion in the sky above. "I love you, Tali." He said softly.  
Although he couldn't see her face, he could hear her grin in her voice. "I know." She whispered. "That's why it has to be this way."  
The pair closed their eyes, drinking in every moment of the loving embrace as massive shards of glass and twisted steel crashed against the stone around them.

Garrus sat in the pilot's seat of the Kodiak shuttle, activating the controls. The dome had just come crashing down, not moments before the crew had reached their waiting vessel. He looked over to Kal'Reegar, sitting at his side. "Lock in the Commander and Tali's last known coordinates." He said anxiously.  
Reegar tapped in a sequence of keys. "Confirmed. I've input the rough location of the facility. They should have been somewhere in that area."  
The shuttle hovered slowly over the unnerving scene of destruction below. The majority of the jungle had been crushed beneath heavy metallic beams and thick sheets of shattered glass. What few trees remained standing were covered in a visible layer of frost and ice. Collector corpses were scattered among the debris, varyingly crushed into paste or frozen to death. As they approached the Prothean ruin, the devastation seemed to grow worse. A field of bodies and shrapnel littered the surface of the stone mesa. Kal eyed the empty world grimly as the shuttle slowly circled the structure. "I don't see how anyone could have survived …… wait … there! What's that?!"  
As the shuttle sidled around the side of the ruin, an odd sight came in to view: a couple holding each other closely, standing in a perfect circle completely devoid of debris.  
"How in the hell …" Reegar gasped.  
Garrus burst with an impressed chuckle. "That crafty son of a bi***." He muttered with a smirk. "He fired his Nuke Launcher at the dome above him. The explosion was big enough to blast away all of the glass and steel over his head. Instead of being crushed, a nice, neat ring of nothingness fell around them."  
Reegar couldn't help but laugh. "Tricky bastard … no wonder Tali'Zorah was always talking about him back on the Flotilla."  
Garrus nodded. "I'm taking us in. Tell the crew to prepare for a couple more passengers."

Shepard opened his eyes at the tell-tale whine of the shuttle's engines. His armor was iced over, creaking and crunching as he leaned back slightly. He looked into Tali's eyes with a warm smile. "Should I bring them up on the comm … tell them to give us a couple more minutes?"  
Tali quirked her head to the side, her eyes glowing brightly. "Hmm … tempting, but uhh … your cabin is a lot warmer than my enviro-suit right now." She said with a shiver.  
Shepard rubbed his gloved hands over her arms, ice crystals flaking away from her sleeves. "Besides …" She muttered, her head falling emphatically back to his shoulder. "I haven't had a decent rest in days."  
Shepard chuckled and keyed in his comm. "We need an emergency evac here. You guys had better land that thing quickly."

Shepard's cabin was dark, the nearby aquarium casting cerulean waves of light across the two bodies coiled together on the bed. The couple lay upon the mattress, a single sheet their only covering. Shepard propped himself up on an elbow, looking down at Tali's blissful face, her eyes closed peacefully. His fingers traced the line of her jaw, his gingered touch causing goose bumps to rise across her skin. Her bright eyes opened, looking into his as a smile of absolute contentment crossed her face. "Couldn't sleep?" She asked groggily.  
Shepard's lips curled into a lopsided grin. "I probably could have …" he whispered, his eyes taking in her familiar features, "but I … I just didn't want to miss anything."  
Tali brought her hand to his face, sliding it over his ear, her thumb gently caressing his temple. She looked deeply into his eyes for several long moments. "Tell me it'll be like this forever…" She cooed softly.  
Shepard chuckled quietly. "Is that supposed to be some kind of proposal?"  
Tali shrugged silently with a self-satisfied grin. "You know, it's an ancient tradition on Earth for the man to be the one to propose." He teased.  
Tali's eyes glinted mischievously. "Well, among Quarian women, it's traditionally known that men are afraid of the big questions …" She said matter-of-factly  
Shepard's eyebrows rose in mock-surprise. "Oh, is that so?" he asked with a laugh.  
Tali folded her arms across her chest playfully and gave a resolute nod. "mmhmm." She assented.  
Shepard stroked his stubbled chin. "I guess I'd need to get a ring then, wouldn't I?" he murmured thoughtfully.  
Tali smirked. "I don't know. They're your customs, not mine." She remarked with a soft laugh.  
Shepard looked about the room casually. "Well … I suppose that's something to think about…" he said, his voice teasingly non-committal.  
Tali's face scrunched into a loving scowl as she punched him gently in the shoulder. Shepard took the good-natured hit and flopped onto the flat of his back. Tali slid on top of him, her face inches from his. "Ring or not, all I need is you, Shepard. I love you." She said softly.  
Shepard caressed her cheek, causing her to close her eyes and lean into his touch. He smiled. "I love you too, Tali. You're the only woman in the galaxy for me, and you always will be." He moved his hand to the back of her neck and gently pulled her face towards his. Their lips met, slipping into one another. Shepard felt the same thrill of excitement as he had the first time they had kissed … as he had every time they had kissed. His hands skated across her back sensually as the taste of her mouth slowly filled his.  
Tali teasingly pulled away, her teeth gently tugging against his lower lip until they had fully separated. She looked him over, a seductive smile on her face. "Now you have to promise me that this time, we won't end up with you convulsing wildly on the floor."  
Shepard grinned slyly as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Sorry, but I don't make promises that I can't keep." With that, he rolled off of the edge of the bed, dragging Tali down on top of him, the sound of her giggling filling the darkness.

As Tali's lips slowly traced his neck, Shepard looked up from the cold metal deck-plates. Above his had sat the room's bedside table, a small drawer accenting its face. He thought of the object nestled in that dark space. He had picked it up shortly after Tali's trial aboard the Migrant Fleet. He was walking the streets of Illium trying to recruit a certain illusive assassin when he had seen it sitting in a shop window. He had stared at it for close to an hour before deciding that he had to have it. Shepard closed his eyes, digging through the drawer's contents in his mind. He mentally slid away several datapads, a spare thermal cartridge, and a folded combat knife. Lying on the bottom was a small box, its surface lined in lavender velvet. The lid popped open to reveal a golden ring, stunning in its simplicity. It was a small band of gold with a single line of diamond studs encircling its exterior. The precious stones were implanted flush with the metallic surface, allowing it to be worn safely beneath the glove of an enviro-suit. Shepard grinned at the mental image. _Someday_…… he thought to himself, _Someday soon_……

**Sable Dreams**


End file.
